Mon robot chéri !
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Heero est un robot créé pour aimer la première personne qu'il voit cette personne est censée être Relena. Malheureusement pour Duo, ce n'est pas elle qu'il voit en premier ... XD
1. Un robot momo

**Auteur : **Tohru-Excel

**Genre : **Chais pas ...

**Info de Tohru pour lire cette fic !**

En italique, ce sont les pensées des persos, entre parenthèses, ce sont mes commentaires ( dont on pourrait facilement se passer ... ) et entre étoiles, c'est la fic version narrative ! Bonne lecture !

Mon **robot** chéri !

¤ Depuis bien longtemps, dans un sompteux chateau, vit une jeune fille aisée appelée Relena. Elle vit avec de nombreux amis ( Duo, Quatre, Trowa ). Ses journées sont mouvementées, car il s'y passe beaucoup de péripéties. Mais elle s'ennnuit. Aucune de ses aventures ne lui a fait rencontrer son grand amour. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ... ¤

DONG ! DONG ! DONG !

Relena : ... !

¤ Elle s'empresse d'aller ouvrir la porte. ¤

Docteur J : Bonjour Mlle ! Héhéhé ...

Relena : Oh ! Docteur J ! Quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de si bon matin !

Docteur J : Je viens vous annocer une grande nouvelle ! Mais je dois faire vite !

Relena : Entrez donc !

¤ Il entre dans l'entrée. Un lustre en diamant illumine le plafond. En face de la porte, un escalier en marbre mène au premier étage. Ils se dirigent vers la cuisine, à la gauche. Elle a une grande table en bois lustré. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Quatre fait la vaisselle. ¤

Quatre : Ah ! Bonjour, Docteur J !

¤ Trowa, au même moment, entre dans la cuisine, un balai à la main avec un petit tablier rose bonbon ( Quatre en portait un aussi ... ). ¤

Trowa : Bonjour.

Docteur J : Bonjour, les garçons !

¤ Relena et le doc' s'installent dans des chaises. ¤

Docteur J, agitant les doigts de sa pince mécanique : J'ai trouvé un remède à tes déprimes amoureuses !

Relena, heureuse : C'est vrai ?!

Docteur J : Oui ! Mes collègues et moi avons trouvé le moyen de créer un robot avec des sentiments humains et une apparence humaine irréprochable ! Personne ne pourrait penser que c'est un robot !

Relena : ... vous êtes sûr ?

Docteur J : Si je ne l'étais pas, je ne serais pas venu vous rendre visite ... maintenant je vous pose la question suivante : quel est votre idéal masculin ? Physiquement, bien sûr ...

Relena : Ah ! Bien ... j'aime les hommes muclés, mais pas trop ... aux yeux bleus foncés et profonds ... bruns aux cheveux courts et légèrement ébourifiés ... mince et ... pas très grand ... avec un style japonais ...

Docteur J : Merci ! Maintenant, je dois partir !

Relena : Êtes-vous sûr que vous pouvez pas rester plus longtemps ?

Docteur J : Si vous voulez qu'il soit prêt pour cet après-midi, oui !

Relena : Alors soit !

Docteur J : Une dernière chose avant de partir ! Le robot tombe amoureux de la première presonne qu'il voit ! Veillez à ce que ce soit bien vous, Mlle !

Relena : ... oui ... je ferais attention ...

Docteur J : Bien ! Sur ce ...

Relena : Au revoir !

Quatre et Trowa : Au revoir !

¤ Un silence s'installe. ¤

Relena : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre : Relena à l'air heureuse !

Trowa : On dirait.

¤ Elle part s'enfermer dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Duo, qui passe l'aspirateur en chantant "C'est toi que je t'aime" avec une magnifique corégraphie digne des danseuses de majorettes, ne l'a pas manqué des yeux. Il toque à la porte. ¤

Duo : Re-chan ?

Relena : C'est le pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu jouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur de ma viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !!!

Duo : Ah bon ? ;

Relena : Un beau jeune homme, mon idéal, va venir cette après-midi !!!

Duo : Ah ouais ? Et il vient à quelle heure ?

Relena, après un temps de réflexion : A 15H !!! 

Duo : Je suis content pour toi ! _Faudra que je passe la tondeuse dans le jardin ... j'veux pas l'faire ... T.T_

¤ À 13H, après un bon repas mouvementé à cause l'excitation de Relena, Duo se précipite dans le jardin, sort la tondeuse et se met au boulot. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il commence à en baver, un brun entre dans la propriété. La première chose qu'il voit est un mec natté, avec une tête de "faut pas m'faire chier", à moitié décoiffé, portant un tablier rose qui lui donne un air de grand-mère. C'est le coup de foudre. ¤

Duo, essayant de paraître de bonne humeur : C'est ... vous l'invité de Mlle Relena ?

Le brun : **Hn.**

Duo : Moi je suis Duo. Un ami de Mlle. Et ... comment vous appellez-vous ?

Le brun, avec une voix plate : **J'ai pas de nom ... donne-moi un nom.**

Duo : ... mais ... vous ... en avez ... forcément un ... de nom ... _... c'est ça, son idéal, à Re-chan !?!_

Le brun :

Duo : ... _fait peur, ce mec ... OO ;_

Le brun : **Human-Experiment-Electronic-Robot-Organic want a name. Enter a name.**

Duo : _Human Experiment Electronic Robot Organic !?! C'est quoi ce charabia qui veut rien dire même en anglais !!???!!_

Le brun : **Enter a name.**

Duo : _Bon ! Faut que j'lui trouve un nom parce que sinon il ne me lâchera pas les bask' ... Human Experiment Electronic Robot Organic ... en initiales, ça donne H-E-E-R-O ... je sais !_

Le brun :

Duo : J'ai un nom pour vous ...

Le brun ** Hn ?**

Duo : ... vous vous appelerez Heero.

Le brun : **... Heero ? ... d'accord. Je serais Heero.**

Duo : Alors ... vous voulez sûrement voir R... ???

¤ Heero s'approche de Duo. ¤

Duo : ... que ... que faites vous ? OO ;

Heero, s'arrêtant très près de Duo : **T'es sexy. Tu m'plais.**

Duo, en état de choc : ... je ... vous ... OO ;;;;;;;;;;;;; ...

Heero : **Tutoie-moi.**

Duo : ...

¤ Il s'enfuit vers la résidence. ¤

Heero : **... attend-moi ...**

¤ Dans les couloirs, il croise Relena. ¤

Relena : Duo ? Tu as l'air ... boulversé ...

Duo : Ton ... euh ... ami a de l'avance ... il ... est très ... euh ... bizarre ...

Relena : _... oh non ... il n'est quand même pas ... tombé amoureux de ..._ OO

Duo : ... fais gaffe ... à tes ... euh ... fréquentations ...

¤ Il se précipite vers sa chambre à l'étage. ¤

Relena : ...

Heero, entrant dans la pièce : **... bonjour. Je suis Heero. Auriez-vous vu Duo ?**

Relena : ... Duo ? ... il ... est ... monté dans sa chambre ... la première porte à gauche ...

Heero : **Merci.**

¤ Il monte tranquilement les escaliers. Relena en profite pour appeller le docteur J par téléphone. ¤

Relena : ... docteur J ... j'ai ... c'est ça ... un problème ... il a vu Duo ... oui ! Il est tombé amoureux de lui ! N'y aurait-il pas un moyen d'arranger les choses ?! ... oh ! Merci ! Infiniment ! ... à tout de suite !

¤ Elle raccroche, le coeur léger. ¤

Duo : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! AU S'COURS !!! VITE !!! DE L'AI...

Relena : Duo !!!

¤ Elle monte à l'étage et ouvre la porte. Elle découvre Duo, assis sur son lit, pétrifié, avec Heero, tendrement suspendu à son cou. ¤

Duo, traumatisé, faisant la grimace : ... Re ... le ... lele ... na ... il ... m'a ... em... embra... HIRK !!!

Heero : **... hn ...**

Relena, verte : ... j'ai appellé le docteur J ... il va arranger les choses ... occupe-toi de lui le temps qu'il arrive ...

¤ Elle referme la porte ( en la claquant ). ¤

Duo : ... Relena ... traîtresse ... T.T

Heero : **... je t'aime ...**

Duo : J'ai compris !!! Lâche-moi !!!

¤ Le brun desserre l'étreinte. ¤

Heero : **... je te plais pas ?**

Duo : J'suis pas un momo, moi !!!

Heero :

¤ Il tente de poser sa main sur son épaule. ¤

Duo, le repoussant : Pas touche !!!

Heero :

¤ Il regarde ses pieds. ¤

Duo : Qu'est-ce que t'as, encore !?

Heero : **Tu me plais et je te plais pas ...**

Duo : Arrête !!! Et puis on vient à peine de se rencontrer, tu te crois irrésistible ou quoi !?!

Heero : **... je suis moche ?**

Duo : _... il m'agace ..._ non, t'es pas moche, mais t'es pas mon genre !!! Dans tous les sens du terme !!!

Heero : **Ah ...**

¤ Il règne un silence des carpates. ¤

Duo : Et puis on embrasse pas un mec sans sa permission !!!

Heero : **Bien compris. J'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?**

Duo, sur les nerfs : NAN !!!

¤ Une porte s'ouvre. ¤

Docteur J : Heero !... c'est bien ça ?

Heero : **Qui t'es, toi ?**

Docteur J : Je suis ... euh ...

¤ Il prent un air sérieux. ¤

Docteur J : Je suis ton père !

Heero : **... toi ?**

Docteur J : Oui ! Moi ! Et t'as intérêt à me suivre !

Heero : **_Suis-le._ Bien compris.**

¤ Il se leve et le rejoint, fermant la porte derrière lui ( on a intégré les bonnes manières dans son programme informatique ! ). ¤

Clic !

**PIIIIiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ...**

CLAC ! CLICLICLIC ! CLOC ! CLAC !

¤ La porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer une fois de plus le doc'. ¤

Duo : ... keskisépasé ???

Docteur J : Je l'ai éteinds et j'ai changé sa carte mémoire.

Duo : ?????????????????

Docteur J : Il ne se souviens plus de rien. Tu n'as rien a craindre maintenant.

Duo : ... c'était ton fils, ce mec !? ( il n'a toujours pas réalisé que Heero est un robot )

Docteur J : C'était un robot de ma création. Je l'avais programmé pour Relena.

Duo : ... un robot momo !?!

Docteur J : ... en fait, il devait tomber amoureux de la première personne qu'il apercevrait. Et ça a été toi ...

Duo : ...

Docteur J : Bon ! Je vais le présenter à Relena ! Cela ne se reproduira plus !

Duo : Euh ... dites à Relena de faire attention à lui ...

Docteur J : Pourquoi ?

Duo : ... parce que ... quand il s'y met ... c'est un sacré pervers ...

Docteur J : ... ah ... c'est effrayant ... je lui en ferais part !

¤ Il part, laissant Duo se remettre de ses émotions fortes ... ¤

Docteur J : Allez ! Je vais te présenter ! Héhéhé ...

¤ Il appelle Relena, qui monte à toute allure. ¤

Relena : Oui ?

Docteur J : Je vais allumer Heero ! Finallement, ce nom lui va bien ...

Relena : Oui, c'est vrai ...

Docteur J : Allez ! Dis bonjour, Heero !

¤ Il l'allume. ¤

Heero : **... bonjour. Comment tu t'appelles ?**

Relena : Je m'appelle Relena.

Heero : **Enchanté. Moi, je n'ai pas de nom.**

Relena : Mais si ! Tu es Heero !

Heero : **... Heero ? D'accord, je serais Heero. Où on est ?**

Relena : On est chez moi !

Heero : **... chez toi ? D'accord, je suis chez toi.**

Relena : Viens ! Je vais te faire visiter les lieux !

Heero : **Bien compris.**

¤ Tous deux partent descendre les escaliers. Quatre et Trowa, eux les montent. Ils veulent voir ce qu'il est arrivé à Duo. Dans la chambre de Duo ... ¤

Duo, traumatisé : ... c'est fini ... c'est fini ... c'est fini ...

Quatre et Trowa, déboulant dans la chambre : DUO !!!

Duo, qui ne les a pas remarqué : ... c'est fini ... c'est fini ... c'est fini ...

Quatre : Qu'est-ce qui est fini ?

Duo : ... y a plus de momos ...

Quatre et Trowa : ... euh ... quels homos ? ; ;

Duo : ... le robot momo pervers ... il est parti ...

Trowa : Y a aucun robot homo qui est passé par ici ...

Quatre : Oui ! Il a rais... euh ... le robot ...

¤ Il se prend d'empathie forte pour Duo. ¤

Quatre : ... j'ai ... j'ai peur ... Trowa, j'ai peur ... je ... ne sais ... pas pourquoi ... j'ai peur ... TTTTT.TTTTT

Trowa : ... Duo ... ce ne serais pas que le robot de Relena aurait ...

Duo : ... si ...

Trowa : ... Duo ...

Quatre : ... j'ai peur ... de quelqu'un ... mais je .. ne ... sais pas qui ...

Trowa : ... Quatre, arrête de regarder Duo ...

Quatre : D'accord ...

¤ Il détourne son regard vers la fenêtre. ¤

Quatre : Ah ! Je vais mieux !

Duo : ... j'ai peur ... les amis ... j'ai ...

Quatre, n'entendant pas Duo : J'ai envie de faire une petite partie de croquet dans le jardin ! Ca te dis, Trowa ?

Trowa : Pourquoi pas ...

¤ Il partent vers la porte, bras dessus-dessous ... ¤

Duo : Traîtres !!! 

Trowa : Et si tu venais avec nous ? Ca te changerais les idées ...

Duo : ... ouais ... je viens ...

¤ Plus tard, dans le jardin ... ¤

Trowa : J'ai placé tous les piquets.

Quatre : On y va ?

Duo : Ouais.

¤ Dans la cuisine ... ¤

Relena : La maison te plait-elle ?

Heero : **Oui. C'est une belle maison.**

Relena : Alors je suis contente !

Heero, se tournant vers elle : **Tu la vends ? Je veux habiter dedans.**

Relena : ... pas la peine de l'acheter, tu es déjà chez toi !

Heero : **... chez moi ? D'accord, je suis chez moi.**

Relena : Je me suis préparée exprès pour toi, quand je savais que tu allais venir ! ( elle dis ça pour en venir à cette question : ) Tu me trouves comment ?

Heero : **Très jolie.**

Relena : Merci !

Heero : **Tu ne m'as pas montré le jardin.**

Relena : Oh oui ! C'est vrai ! Viens avec moi !

¤ Elle l'emmene sur la terrasse. Au loin on aperçoit les joueurs de croquets. C'est à ce moment précis que ... ¤

Heero, regardant celui qui allait taper dans la balle : ...

Relena : Heero ? Que fais-tu ?

Heero : ...

¤ Il descend les petits escaliers menant au jardin. Il s'approche des joueurs. ¤

Relena : Tu veux faire une partie de croquet avec eux ? Tu sais, tu n'as qu'à le demander ...

¤ Il continue et se retrouve tout près du joueur en question. Il se sent pris d'une irresistible envie de le serrer contre lui. Ce qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire ... ¤

Duo : _... je sens ... quelque chose de mecanique ... derrière moi ..._

¤ Il se retourne et se retrouve à 2 cm de Heero. ¤

Duo : ...

BANG !!!

Heero : **... aïe ...**

Duo : Oh ! Excusez-moi, je ... _j'avais oublié qu'il ne se souvenait plus de moi ... imbécile de Dudu ..._

Heero : ... Duo ...

Duo : ...

¤ Il s'enfuit en courant. ¤

Heero : ...

¤ Il le suit tranquilement, en marchant. ¤

Duo, en courant : ... TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT ...

¤ Il arrive dans un amat d'abres qui forment une minuscule forêt. ¤

Duo, regardant derrière lui : ... ouf ... je l'ai semé ...

¤ Il se retourne. ¤

Heero : **Salut.**

Duo : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... HUM ! HUUUM !

Heero, la main plaquée contre la bouche de Duo : **Shhhhhhhhhhhh ...**

Duo : ... hum ...

Heero : ... je t'ai déjà vu. Mais j'me rappelle plus quand. Tout ce que je sais, c'est ...

À suivre ...


	2. aaaaaah, l'amuuuur

**LA SUITE.** Bonne lecture !

Heero : Tout ce que je sais, c'est ...

¤ Il le regarde intensément. ¤

Heero : **... c'est que je t'aime.**

Duo, la main de Heero toujours plaquée contre sa bouche : ... HUUUUUUUUUUUM !!! HUM !!! HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM !!!

Heero : **T'affole pas.** J'voulais juste te voir.

Duo : ...

¤ Duo repousse la main de Heero. ¤

Duo : M'touche pas !

Heero : **En amitié.**

Duo : ... t'étais censé ne plus te souvenir de moi !

Heero : **... pourquoi ?**

Duo : ... c'est pas grave, laisse béton ... _bon ... je vais parler avec lui ... il est p't'être sympa ... qui sait ..._

Heero : **... c'était qui la fille ?**

Duo : Relena ? La propriétaire de ce château ...

Heero : **... elle m'a fait visité les lieux ... et j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut m'draguer ...**

Duo : ... ben ... elle est comme ça ... cherche pas à comprendre ...

Heero : **Elle me colle aux bask' depuis t'à l'heure ... j'en ai marre ...**

Duo : Relena s'attache facilenment aux gens ... c'était pareil pour moi ... enfin ... presque ...

Heero : **... hn ...** Duo ... pourquoi j'suis là ? Et pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce que j'ai vécu avant ...

Duo : ... ben ... c'est que ... t'es amnésique ...

Heero : ... amnésique ... **D'accord. Je suis amnésique.** D'où je viens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

Duo : ... ben ...

Heero : Je suis sûr que tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi ...

Duo : ... ben ... en fait ...

Heero : ...

Duo : Tu es né de l'immaculée conception !

Heero : **... l'immaculée conception ?**

Duo : ... ben, en fait, ...

Relena, au loin : HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

Heero : **... Duo ... cache-moi ...**

Duo : Hein ?

Relena : HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS !!!

Heero, le regardant droit dans les yeux : ... Duo ...

Duo, compatissant, comprenant sa souffrance : ... suis-moi !

¤ Il court en sortant des buissons, mais Heero se met à marcher. ¤

Duo : Mais ... court, bon sang !

Heero : **Je sais pas courir.**

Duo : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Fais chier !!!

¤ Il passe son bras derrière les genoux d'Heero, pour le faire tomber dans ses bras. Celui-ci se sent parfaitement dans son élément. Duo, lui, continue sa course, portant Heero dans ses bras. ¤

Duo : Mais t'es super lourd ! _... ça doit être les boulons ..._

Heero : **95 KG.**

Duo : ... t'es plus lourd que moi, malgré les apparances !!! _C'est sûr, c'est les boulons !!!_

Relena : HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

Heero, passant les bras autour du cou de Duo :

Duo : MAIS EUH !!! N'EN PROFITES PAS !!! ÒO

Relena, très loin derrière : HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!! OÙ EST-TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !?! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

Duo, arrivant derrière un mur du manoir : ... c'est bon ... tu peux m'lâcher ...

Heero : **... hn ...**

Duo : J'ai dit " Tu peux m'lâcher " !

Heero :

Duo : LÂCHE-MOI !!!

Heero :

¤ Duo le jette par terre. ¤

Heero, tendant les bras vers Duo : **... tu peux m'reprendre dans tes bras ? J'étais bien ...**

Duo, complètement sur les nerfs : ...

Heero, avec des yeux de cocker : ... Duo ...

Duo : ... euh ... OK ... je vais te prendre dans mes bras ... mais d'abord ... je dois aller aux toilettes ... tu m'attends là, hein ?... ;

Heero : **Mission bien reçue.**

¤ Il part tranquilement vers l'entrée ... et se carapate pour aller se cacher. 10 minutes plus tard ...¤

Heero : **_Il en met du temps ..._**

¤ Heero entre dans la maison, traverse le premier étage, et ouvrit la porte du fond ; autrement dit, les toilettes. ¤

Heero : **T'en met d... ah ...**

Tohru-Excel : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! CASSE-TOI !!!

¤ Je ferme la porte avec fracas. ¤

Tohru : ... on peut pas être tranquille ... même au p'tit coin !

Heero : **_... Duo ... _****_omae wo korosu ..._**

¤ Quelques minutes plus tard ... ¤

Duo, sortant du placard à balais : ... il est parti ?

Heero, devant lui : **Je suis là.**

Duo, avec horreur : ... ah ! C'est toi !

Heero : **Tu m'as menti. T'étais pas aux toilettes.**

Duo : ... t'es quand même pas allé vérifier ?!

Heero :

Duo : T'ES MALADE OU QUOI !?!

Heero : **M'en fous. J'veux mon câlin.**

Duo : TTTTTTT.TTTTTTT ... tu veux pas attendre une autre fois ?...

Heero, d'un air négatif : **Hn.**

Duo : _... pas l'choix ..._

¤ Il le serre environ 2 secondes contre lui, histoire de le faire. ¤

Duo : Voilà ! T'es satisfait ? Maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire, alors tu peux me lâcher la grappe 2 minutes ?

Heero : **Bien compris.**

Duo : ... ouf ...

¤ Il part dans la cuisine avec un balai. 2 minutes plus tard ... ¤

Duo, passant le balai : Ah ! Enfin la paix !

¤ Une main se pose sur son épaule. Il se retourne.¤

Heero : **Duo ... ça fait 2 minutes.**

¤ Il tend les bras vers lui, d'un geste qui signifie "Je veux un autre câlin" ... ¤

Duo : Mais ... ARRÊTEUUUUUUH !

Heero :

¤ Il prend Duo dans ses bras. Ou plutôt il l'étrangle en le serrant trèèèèèèèèès fort dans ses bras ... ¤

Duo : ... argh ... aaaargh ... kof kof ... arrête ... tu m'étrangles ...

Heero : **Pardon.**

¤ Il le lâche. ¤

Duo : ... kof kof ... tu vois pas que je bosse ?...

Heero : **_... l'aider se rapprocher de lui il tombe amoureux de moi._ Tu veux de l'aide ?**

Duo : Mais ...

Heero, avec des yeux de cocker :

Duo : ... va chercher un balai dans le placard sous l'escalier ...

Heero : **Mission bien reçue.**

¤ Il part et revient avec un balai. ¤

Heero :

Duo : Et ben qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Heero : **Qu'est-ce que je fais ?**

Duo : Ben ... tu balayes !

Heero : **... ch'ais pas comment on fait ...**

Duo : ... ! ... fais comme moi ...

Heero : **Bien compris ... _je croyais qu'il aurait guidé mes gestes_** merde ...

Duo : Et la politesse !!! Tu connais !?!

Heero :

¤ Heero se débrouille très bien. Il suit parfaitement les gestes de Duo, qui a honte de faire le ménage avec lui. ¤

Quatre, entrant dans la cuisine : Oh ! Regarde, Trowa ! Heero et Duo font le ménage ensemble !

Trowa, le suivant : Oui ...

Duo : Et ça m'enchante pas ... TTTTT.TTTTT

Quatre : Tiens ça me fait penser que ...

¤ Il regarde Trowa. ¤

Quatre : ... il faut que je fasse la poussière dans les chambres !

Trowa : Hum. Il faut aussi nettoyer les vitres dans les chambres ...

Quatre, une lueur dans les yeux : On fait le ménage ensemble ?

Trowa, souriant : Oui. Pourquoi pas ...

¤ Et ils partent joyeusement, bras dessus-dessous, au premier étage. ¤

Duo : Mais ... Attendez !!! Je l'ai déjà fait, ce matin !!!

Trowa : Il faut mieux prendre 2 précautions plutôt qu'une.

Quatre, avec un large sourire : Tu as raison !

Duo : Mais ...

Heero : **Laisse-les. Si ça leur fait plaisir.**

Duo : ... ouais ...

¤ Dans le jardin ... ¤

Relena : ... Heero ... pourquoi ...

¤ Un homme, grand, aux cheveux longs et blonds, voir presque blancs, entre en costume militaire dans la propriété. ¤

L'homme : Relena !

Relena : ... Milliard ?

Milliard : Relena ! Je suis là !

¤ Elle se tourne vers le portail. ¤

Relena, heureuse : Mon frère !

¤ Elle part se jeter dans ses bras. ¤

Relena : Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

Milliard : Moi aussi ... tu avais l'air triste, un instant ...

Relena : Ce n'est rien !

Milliard : Je l'espère.

Relena : Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous au QG ?

Milliard : À merveille ! Exactement comme je l'espérais !

Relena : Alors tout va bien !

Milliard : J'ai amené avec moi un de mes meilleurs soldats d'élite ! Très courtois et très gentil ...

¤ Un chinois, avec une petite couette, entre dans le jardin et vient se placer devant Relena. ¤

Milliard : Relena, je te présente Chang Wufei !

Wufei : Bonjour, Mademoiselle.

Relena : Appelez-moi Relena.

Wufei : Relena ... Ce nom vous va à ravir.

Relena : Merci !

Milliard : Relena, va dans le salon ! J'ai une surprise pour toi !

Relena : Oui !

¤ Elle part. ¤

Wufei : Vous avez une bien belle soeur, Milliard.

Milliard : Ah ! Si vous saviez comme j'en suis fier ...

¤ Dans la cuisine ... ¤

Heero : **C'est bon.**

Duo : On a fini.

GROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIC !!!

Duo : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ... j'ai la dalle !

Heero : **J't'accompagne dans le salon.**

Duo : Ouais ...

¤ Ils vont dans le salon avec de la glace, du gâteau, ... tout ce qu'il faut pour rassasier Duo ! ¤

Duo, parlant la bouche pleine : Relena ? T'attends quoi ?

Relena : Mon frère est revenu !

Duo, entamant la dernière boule de glace : Ah bon ?

Relena : Duo ! Tu peux aller chercher Quatre et Trowa pour moi ?

Duo, finissant son goûter : D'accord !

¤ Il part au premier étage. ¤

Duo : Quatre ! Trowa ! Z'êtes dans quelle chambre ?

Heero : **Attends-moi.**

Duo : Mais tu peux pas m'laisser tranquille 2 secondes !?!

¤ Des murmures retentissent. Au bout d'1 minute, Quatre sort de la chambre tout à droite, qui est la sienne. ¤

Quatre : Que se passe-t-il ? ;

Duo : C'est Relena. Il faut que vous descendiez, toi et Trowa. Il faut que je le prévienne ... où est-il ?

Quatre : Je lui dirais !

Duo : ... d'accord. Je vous attends ici.

Quatre : Non, non ! Tu peux descendre sans nous !

Duo : Mais ...

Quatre : Allez ! Va !

Duo : OK. Mais ...

Quatre : Oui ?

Duo : Tu devrais te passer un coup de peigne. Ch'ais pas où t'as traîné, mais t'es complètement décoiffé ...

Quatre : Ah ... ha ha ha ... ;

Duo : ... et repate le haut de ta chemise ...

Quatre : ... eh ... alleeeeeeez ! Descends ! ;;;

Duo : OK, OK ! Je descends !

Heero : **J'te suis.**

¤ Heero et Duo descendent les escaliers. ¤

Duo : ... ils sont vraiment zarbi, en ce moment ... -- ;

Heero : **Non. Sont pas zarbi. C'est l'...**

Quatre : ON ARRIVE !!!

Duo : ... il l'a fait exprès de le dire ou quoi ?...

Heero : **Je pense.**

Duo : _Je rêve ou j'arrive à avoir une discution correcte avec lui ?! Un malade mental pareil !!!_

Heero : **Tu penses à quoi ?**

Duo : À rien ...

Heero : **J'me d'mande c'qu'elle a, Relena ...**

Duo : Moi aussi ...

Heero : **_C'est dans la poche ..._**

¤ Ils arrivent dans le salon où Relena les attend, avec son frère et Wufei. ¤

Duo : T'...

Heero : **T'es qui, toi ?**

Wufei : Je suis le caporal Chang Wufei. Appelez-moi Wufei.

Milliard : Relena, qui est ce jeune homme à côté de Duo ?

Relena : C'est Heero. Un ami depuis ... disons très peu ... en fait, c'est le docteur J qui nous l'a confié cet après-midi. Il est ... comment dire ... très attaché à Duo ...

Heero : **... t'es qui ?...**

Milliard : Je suis Milliard Peacecraft. Le frère de Relena.

Heero : **... c'est pour ça que t'as l'air bête ! Nié hé hé ...**

Duo : TU T'ES PAS REGARDE !!!

Relena : ... j'ai l'air bête ?...

Heero, voulant se rattraper : **Tu a l'air bête, mais tu ne l'es pas.**

Relena : ... ah ...

¤ Elle se tourne vers Milliard. ¤

Relena : Et alors ? Ma surprise ?

Milliard : En fait, c'était un prétexte pour faire avancer la fic !

Relena : ... ah bon ?... T.T

Milliard : Désolé.

Relena : ... TTT.TTT ...

Quatre, déboulant dans la pièce avec Trowa : On a manqué quelque chose ?

Les autres : Euuuuuuuuuuh ... non ... pas vraiment ... ;;;

Duo, montrant Wufei : Voici le caporal Chang Wufei.

Quatre : Enchanté ! ;

Trowa : Bonjour.

Wufei : ...

Relena : Que faisiez-vous ?

Quatre, ne sachant pas quoi dire : Beeeeeeeeeen ... ;;;

Trowa, sérieux : On faisait le ménage dans les chambres.

Relena, regardant Duo : Mais Duo s'en ai occupé, ce matin, il me semble ...

Duo : Ils ont insisté ...

Relena : Ce n'est pas grave. Ils vont nous préparer un dîner digne de ce nom pour nous pardonner de leur retard.

Quatre : Ah ... alors, on y va, Trowa ?

Trowa : Ouais.

¤ Ils partent dans la cuisine. ¤

Relena : Duo et Heero, mettez la table, s'il vous plait.

Duo : Mais pourquoi avec lui ? TTTTT.TTTTT

Heero : **Viens, on y va.**

Duo : Relena ...

Relena : Ne discute pas.

Duo : ... OK ...

¤ Ils partent dans la cuisine à leur tour, histoire de prendre les couverts. ¤

Duo : Tiens ! Quatre et Trowa ne sont pas là ?!

Heero : Non.

¤ Il ouvre le frigo. ¤

Heero : **Ils font reposer un truc au frigo.**

Duo : Comment tu l'sais !?!

Heero : **Parce que je viens de le constater.**

Duo : Ah ...

Heero : **J'ai envie de manger une dinde aux patates.**

Duo : T'aimes la dinde aux patates ? C'est nouveau, ça ! Un robot qui bouffe ...

¤ Il regarde le plafond. ¤

Duo : Il y a une toile d'araignée ! Relena va me tuer si j'l'enlève pas ... **Ma**demoiselle a peur des araignées ...

Heero : **Pauvre chochotte.**

Duo : Ouais ... Mais ! C'est pas bien de dire ça !

¤ Il se barre vers le placard à balai pour prendre la tête de loup. Il l'ouvre et découvre ... ¤

Quatre et Trowa, très gênés, les yeux équarquillés : ...

¤ Quatre et Trowa sont ... comment dire ... collés ... l'un à l'autre ... les mains assez bien placées ... décoiffés ... et ... il ... étaient en train de ... de s'embrasser ... très langoureusement ... mais Duo a attiré leur attention. ¤

Duo : Excusez-moi de vous déranger.

¤ Il prend la tête de loup. ¤

Duo : Vous pouvez continuer.

¤ Il ferme la porte ... puis commence à réaliser ce qu'il vient de voir. Il se précipite pour ouvrir la porte. ¤

Quatre et Trowa : ...

¤ Quatre se met à rire nerveusement. Il remet sa chemise correctement, puis recoiffe Trowa, qui est complètement interdit. ¤

Duo : AAAAAAAAH !!! BANDE D'OBSEDES !!!

¤ Heero se pointe. ¤

Heero : **Duo ?... ah ...**

Duo : REGARDE !!! ILS SONT ... ILS SONT ... MOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOS !!!

¤ Tout le monde se pointe. ¤

Milliard, tranquille : Des momos ? Où ça, des momos ?

Relena : Qu'est-ce qu'il... OOOOOOOOOOOH !...

Les autres : ... -- ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Quatre et Trowa, sychros : Nous sommes découverts ...

Heero : **Ah ...**

¤ Il se tourne vers Duo. ¤

Heero : **On fait pareil ?**

Duo : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! LA FERME !!! TU PEUX PAS PENSER À AUTRE CHOSE !?! OBSEDE !!! MOMO PERVERS !!!

Tous les autres : ...??????????????????????????????...

Heero : **Ben quoi ?**

Duo, virant à l'écarlate : Mais ... J'VAIS L'TUER !

¤ Il étrangle le robot. ¤

Heero : ... kof ... kof kof ... erk ... eeeeerk ...

Duo, lâchant prise : Bah ... ça s'étouffe, un robot ?

Heero, cramoisi à son tour : **... aïe ... j'ai mal ...**

Duo : Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ... excuse-moi ...

Les autres : ...

¤ 1 heure plus tard, à table ... ¤

Relena : Ahem ...

Milliard, se tournant vers Trowa et Quatre : ... euh ... ce potage est délicieux ... Bravo les jeunes !

**Silence mortuaire ...**

Relena : Quatre, Trowa, nous voulons des explications ...

Milliard : En effet ! Comment avez-vous fait cette merveilleuse soupe ?

Relena : Milka ... euh ... Milliard !!! Donc ...

Quatre, cramoisi : Ben ... euh ... en fait ... on s'est rencontrés et ... ben ... on est devenus amis ... puis ... plus qu'amis ... enfin ...

Trowa, après un soupire : On s'aime. Ca vous pose un problème ?

Relena : ... ben ... euh ... non ... pas du tout ...

Trowa : Alors on a pas besoin de s'expliquer.

Quatre, tournant sa cuillère dans son assiette de soupe : ...

Wufei : ... bien ... messieurs, mademoiselle, bon appétit ...

Relena : Oui, bon appétit ...

¤ Ils mangent, sans trop parler. Mais quelqu'un attire tout à coup l'attention de tout le monde ... ¤

Wufei : J'ai beaucoup voyagé, vous savez ?

Relena : Ah oui ?

Wufei : Oui. J'ai vu l'Amérique ...

Duo : Eh ! C'est chez moi !

Heero : **Tu m'y emmènera, un jour ?**

Duo : Ah non !

Wufei : ... j'ai vu aussi les déserts d'Afrique ...

Quatre : Moi, je les connais bien ! J'habitais pas loin, quand j'étais tout petit !

Wufei : ... et je suis même allé à Paris !

Relena : J'aimerais tellement aller à Paris !

Trowa : ... les bruits de bagnoles et le pot d'échappement, ça me manque pas ...

Wufei : Je suis aussi allé aux Fidji, et j'y ai vu un éléphant rose !

Relena : Un éléphant rose ? Cela doit être si rare !

Les autres, sauf Wufei : _... Relena ... tout le monde sait que les éléphants roses, ça n'exsiste pas ..._

Duo :_ ... à moins qu'il ait fumé le pét', ce jour-là ..._

Heero : **L'éléphant rose est une espèse disparue. Wufei ment.**

Relena : Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux !

Heero :

Wufei : J'en ai vu un, sans mentir.

Milliard : Et si tu racontais tes explois sur les champs de bataille ?

Wufei : Oh oui ! Je me rappelle du jour où je me suis retrouvé à combattre 5 léos alors que mon Gundam n'avait plus de bras !

Relena : Et vous les avez battus ?

Wufei : Oui ! À coups de pied !

Relena : Que vous êtes fort !

Milliard, en se marrant discrètement : _... tu parles ! Il a plutôt battu en retraite !..._

Wufei : J'ai même sauvé la vie de votre frère !

Relena : Oh !

Wufei : Il était encerclé de plusieurs Aries, et je les ai fait cramer avec le lance-flammes de mon Nataku !

Milliard, pouffant de rire : _Ce fameux lance-flammes qui était en panne ce jour-là ! J'ai dû le sortir d'affaires ..._

Wufei : Je suis seulement caporal, mais j'en ai vécu de ces choses ! Vous savez aussi que...

¤ Quatre et Trowa, qui n'écoutait plus le jeune prétentieux depuis longtemps car ils s'en foutaient royalement, se prennent discrètement la main. Heero, qui observe le moindre de leurs gestes, prend la main de son voisin. ¤

Duo, ses cheveux se hérissant : _Mais qu'est-ce qui'il... ?!_

¤ Trowa dit un petit mot à Quatre, qui rougit en souriant légèrement. Heero l'imita en lui disant exactement la même chose ... ¤

Heero, à l'oreille de Duo : **Tu es la prunelle de mes yeux ...**

Duo, passant du bleu au rouge : _... il a dit quoi, là ?! ..._

Wufei : ...et depuis, je suis le héros de ma section !

Relena : Et vous avez une petite amie ?

Wufei : Malheureusement, non. Mais je compte bien m'en trouver une !

Heero : **Duo, t'en as une toi ? Je peux être ton copain, si tu veux.**

Duo : LA FERME !!! LÂCHE-MOI, VEUX-TU !?! CA FAIT QUE QUELQUES HEURES QU'ON SE CONNAIT, ET TU ME FAIS DEJA CHIER !!!

Heero : ... mais ...

Duo : J'VEUX PLUS T'VOIR !!! J'EN AI MARRE, DE TOI !!!

¤ Il part s'enfermer dans sa chambre. ¤

Heero : ...

¤ Heero se sent soudain pris d'une forte migraine. ¤

Quatre : Heero ? Ca va ?

Heero : ...

¤ Il part faiblement au premier étage. ¤

Heero, dans les escaliers : ... laisse-moi ... tranquille ...

¤ Il s'arrête devant la chambre de Duo. ¤

Heero : ... Duo ... ouvre-moi ...

Duo, dans sa chambre : NON !!!

Heero : ... Duo ... s'il te ... plait ... j'ai ... **je veux un câlin** ... arrête ... laisse ... moi ...

¤ Il s'écroule à terre. Duo ouvre la porte. ¤

Duo : FOUS-MOI LA... Heero ?...

Heero, levant faiblement le bras vers Duo : ... aide ... moi ...

Duo, inquiet : ... qu'est-ce que t'as ?!...

Heero : ... je ... t'en supplie ...

¤ Il s'évanouit devant Duo, qui ne sait pas quoi faire. ¤

Duo : _... c'est quoi ce bins !?..._

¤ Il regarde le corps inerte de Heero. ¤

Duo : _... bon, allez ... j'vais pas l'laisser là ..._ Allez, mon gars ! Tu vas pas nous lâcher maintenant !

¤ Il passe le bras du robot autour de son cou, le soutenant par la taille et l'amène dans sa chambre. ¤

Duo, rouge, transpirant : ... t'es lourd, bordel !

¤ Il l'allonge sur son lit avec douceur et précaution. ¤

Duo : T'es lourd ... dans tous les sens du terme ...

¤ Il regarde Heero. ¤

Duo : _... il est bien foutu ... très mign... qu'est-ce que je pense, là !?! ... !!! ... il est blanc ..._

¤ Il touche son visage. ¤

Duo : _... il est tout froid ... mais son front est brûlant ... il est moite ... bizarre, pour un robot ..._

¤ Il pose ses doigts sur son cou. ¤

Duo : _... je sens son coeur qui bat ... _

¤ Il approche son oreille de sa bouche. ¤

Duo : _... il respire ... je sens son souffle ... il est tout chaud ..._

¤ Il le regarde, et, sans réfléchir, l'embrasse. ¤

Duo : _... mais ... QU'EST CE QUE JE FOUS !?!_

¤ Il s'éloigne brusquement, traumatisé. ¤

Duo : _... j'ai ... embrassé ... un robot mâle ... ça craint ..._

¤ À ce moment-là, il espère fortement qu'Heero est toujours inconscient. ¤

Duo : _...heureusement qu'il n'est pas réveillé ! Il m'aurait fait la fête !..._

¤ Il le regarde longuement. ¤

Duo : _... j'l'ai embrassé ... oh-my-god ... et dire que j'vais devoir m'le coltiner cette nuit ! J'veux pas dormir avec ce taré ! _

¤ Il rougit fortement. ¤

Duo : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! J'AI LES JOUES QUI CHAUFFENT !!!

¤ Il se carapate hors de la chambre, puis revient avec 2 couettes et 1 oreiller. Il les dispose en guise de lit à côté du sien. ¤

Duo, toujours écarlate : J'veux bien qu'tu restes ici, mais pas question qu'tu dormes avec moi !

¤ Il le glisse dans les couettes, se met en pyjama et se glisse dans son lit. ¤

Duo, dépassant le rouge des homards : Si tu m'réveilles en pleine nuit, ... je te trucide !

¤ Après un court instant ... ¤

Duo : _... c'est pas très galant de faire dormir un malade dans un truc pareil ..._

¤ Il se lève et pose Heero dans son lit. Il le borde doucement, et se glisse dans les couettes qui servaient de lit à son "collocataire". ¤

Duo, les joues légèrements rosées : ... c'est mon jour de bonté aujourd'hui ... ce s'ras pas tout les jours comme ça ...

¤ Duo s'endort, après un moment de soulagement en pensant très fort "Je suis pas momo". Le matin, il se réveille. ¤

Duo : _... comment va Heero ?..._

¤ Il décolle son dos du sol et regarde le lit. Heero y est assis, le regard vide. Ses yeux, sans éclats, fixent le mur qui leur fait face. Des cernes marquent son visage pâle. ¤

Duo : ... ça va ?...

Heero, tournant sa tête vers Duo : ... Duo ... j'ai ... je ... n'en ... **Embrasse-moi.** ... non ... tais-toi ... aide-moi, Duo ... **Prends-moi dans tes bras.** ... non ... arrête ... Duo, je suis à toi. LA FERME !!!

Duo : ... t'as pété un câble ou quoi !?

Heero : ... j'ai ... mal ... Duo ... **Pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ça ?** MAIS TU PEUX PAS M'LÂCHER, OUI !?!

Duo, se levant : _... mais il délire !!!..._ Calme-toi, Heero !

Heero : ... tu ... es ... argh ... **Tu es pas mal en pyjama.**

Duo : T'as quoi, au juste ?

Heero : **Moi ? Je vais très bien.**

Duo : ... mais ... à l'instant, tu ...

Heero : **On va bouffer ? J'ai faim.**

Duo, flippant : ... d' ... d'accord ... si tu veux ...

¤ Heero se lève et descend, comme si de rien était, avec cette même tête de zombie. ¤

Duo, bleu : _... il est flippant, ce tas d'ferraille ..._

À suivre ...


	3. Sûrement un boulon de trop

**LA SUITE.** Bonne lecture !

¤ Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillé, il descend le rejoindre dans le salon. Tous y sont, avec une tasse de thé. ¤

Relena : On attendait plus que toi.

¤ Duo s'installe à côté d'Heero ( c'est la seule place qu'il reste ) et commence à boire la boisson chaude qui lui était servie ... ¤

Relena : Vous étiez passés où, hier soir ?

Duo : Ben ... je suis monté et...

Heero, coupant la parole de Duo : **J'avais mal à la tête et je suis allé demander de l'aide à Duo.**... non !... j'étais fatigué et ... je suis allé ... me coucher ...

Relena : Tâche de dire la vérité quand on te pose une question.

Heero : ... oui ... je ... argh ... **J'ai pas à écouter les ordres d'une cruche. **... arrête ...

Duo : Qu'est-ce que t'as, encore !?!

Heero : ... casse-toi ... non ! **Je suis pas ton chien-chien. **... mais ... arrête !! s'il te plait !!!

Relena : Ton comportement est plus que lourd, Heero.

Heero : **La ferme, pauvre andouil...**ne ... l'insulte pas ... tu ...

Duo : ...

Heero, se tenant la tête avec douleur : ... tu ... n'es pas ... argh ... je ... te ... déteste ... **Pauvre chochotte. T'as mal ? **... laisse-moi ... je ... veux ... argh ...

Duo, inquiet : Heero ... calme-toi ...

Heero : ... Duo ... ai**T'inquiètes. Je vais bien.-**de-moi ...

Les autres : ..._ qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! ..._

Duo : Viens ...

Heero : ...

¤ Ils montent dans la chambre. Duo s'assoit sur le lit, la tête cachée dans ses mains. Heero, lui, se plaint de ses migraines assommantes. ¤

Heero : **Duo, on fait quoi ? **... aide-moi ... je t'en prie ...

Duo : ... mais tu veux que je t'aides comment, moi ... chais pas c'que t'as ...

Heero, avançant vers le lit : ... j'ai ... mal ... y a ... quelqu'un ... d'autre ... qui ... urgh ...

Duo : ... quelqu'un ?...

¤ Heero se laisse tomber sur lit, à côté de Duo. ¤

Heero : ... il ... dans ma tête ... il essaye de ... il m'envahit ...

Duo : ... tu dois délirer ...

Heero, tremblant : ... il s'empare de moi !

Quatre, frappant à la porte : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !? Heero va bien !?

Heero, s'agrippant à la chemise de Duo : ... s'il te plait ! Fais quelque chose !! Aide-moi !!!

Duo : ...

Trowa : Y a quelqu'un ?!

Quatre : Duo !! Ouvre-nous !!

Trowa : On s'inquiète pour Heero ...

Quatre : Dis-nous !!! Il va bien ?! Duo !!!

Heero, suppliant, son regard ancré dans celui de Duo : ... s'il te plait ...

Duo : ... je ...

¤ Il regarde Heero. ¤

Duo : ... Heero ... je vais t'éteindre ...

Heero, écarquillant les yeux : ... Duo ...

Duo : ... ce sera mieux pour tout le monde ... et pour toi aussi ...

Heero : ...

¤ Duo avance sa main vers la nuque du malade, mais celui-ci la retient fermemant. ¤

Heero : **Fais pas ça.**

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

¤ Il lâche la main. Duo appuie sur l'interrupteur. Heero tombe dans ses bras, inconscient, les yeux grands ouverts. ¤

Duo : ... désolé ...

Quatre et Trowa, déboulant dans la chambre : Duo !!!

¤ Duo était à moitié pétrifié sur son lit. Il fixe le corps qu'il tient contre lui. ¤

Quatre : Que lui est-il arrivé !?!

Duo : ... il délirait ... je ... je l'ai éteint ...

Trowa : ... tu l'as éteint ?!

Duo : ... il le fallait ... je ... ne pouvais pas ... faire autrement ...

¤ Il sentit comme un poignard le transperçant en plein coeur. ¤

Duo : ... ça m'énerve ... je devrais être content ... j'en pouvais plus de lui ... poutant ... je ...

Quatre : ... et ... que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?...

Duo : ... je ne sais pas ...

Trowa : ... je suis sûr qu'il y avait un autre moyen ...

Duo : Non ... il n'y en avait pas ...

Trowa et Quatre : ...

¤ Ils regardent Duo, déboussolé à la vue d'Heero. ¤

Quatre : ... et si on allait faire la vaisselle ?...

Trowa : ... oui, il y en a pas mal à faire ... tu viens, Duo ?

Duo : Je ... ne peux pas le laisser là ...

Trowa : Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un robot qui déglingue, pas un être humain.

Duo : ... tu as raison ...

¤ Duo allonge la machine sur le lit, la regardant une dernière fois avant de rejoindre Quatre et Trowa. Dans la cuisine ... ¤

Quatre, lavant les assiettes : On est pas bien, là, tous les trois ?

Trowa, lavant les couverts : Si. L'ambiance est plus à mon goût dans cette cuisine que dans la chambre de Duo. Surtout quand t'es là, Quatre ...

Quatre : Oh ! Flatteur !

Duo, essuyant la vaisselle : ...

Trowa : Mais je ne te flatte pas !

Quatre : Mais si, tu me flattes !

Trowa : Moi, je te dis que non !

Quatre : Et moi, je te dis que si !

Trowa : Non !

Quatre : Si !

Trowa : Non !

Quatre : Si !

Trowa : Non !

Quatre : Si !

¤ Ils se rapprochent pour s'embrasser avidement. Trowa se tourne vers Duo. ¤

Trowa : Ca te dérange pas ?

Duo, la tête ailleurs : ... non ... pas du tout ...

¤ Ils reprennent leur affaire. Celui-ci, qui avait essuyé tous les verres propres, essuie sans s'en rendre compte tous les verres qui lui passent sous la main. ¤

Quatre, détachant ses lèvres de celles de Trowa : Duo, ces verres sont déjà essuyés.

Duo, s'en fichant royalement : ... ah ...

¤ Il repose celui qu'il essuyait à l'instant. ¤

Trowa : Fais pas cette tête.

Quatre : Et puis on est là, nous !

Duo : ... c'est vrai ... _ils sont toujours isolés pour faire le ménage, d'habitude ... j'étais toujours seul quand je passais le balai, ou que je faisais la vaiselle, ou le repassage ... hier, je ne l'étais pas ... et voilà que ça recommence ... en fait, je m'ennuyais ... j'avais quelqu'un avec moi ..._

¤ Il se rappelle les moments passés avec Heero ... lorsque il lui demandait un câlin ... lorsque il l'a étranglé ... lorsqu'il l'a embrassé ... lorsqu'il lui a collé la honte de sa vie devant tout le monde avec ses superbes phrases genre " On fait pareil ?" ou encore " Je peux être ton copain, si tu veux."... ¤

Duo : _... finalement ... c'est pas plus mal qu'il soit éteint ... __**-****-**;_

Quatre : Duo ? Ca va ?

Duo : Oui ! Je pète la forme ! Pourquoi ?

Quatre : Alors tout va bien !

Duo : Faut passer un coup de tête de loup sur le plafond, y a plein de toiles d'araignées !

Trowa : Alors vas-y, je te remplace.

Duo : Ca marche !

¤ Il se précipite dans le couloir. ¤

Trowa : ...

Duo, revenant avec la tête de loup : Allez ! C'est parti !

¤ Il enlève les toiles d'araignées avec un sourire très enthousiaste. ¤

Trowa : T'es sûr que ça va ?

¤ Duo se tourne vers lui. ¤

Duo, chatouillant de nez de Trowa avec le plumeau de la tête de loup : Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien, mon p'tit Trotro ?

Quatre : Y a que moi qui a le droit de l'appeller comme ça !!! 

Duo : Alors laisse-moi faire mon boulot !

Trowa : ... oui ...

¤ Il continue, en plein délire. ¤

Quatre, s'agrippant au pull de Trowa : ... Trowa ... Duo m'inquiète ...

Trowa : Je te comprends. Il n'est pas naturel.

Duo : Ca y est ! J'ai terminé ! Qui prépare le repas ?

Quatre et Trowa : ... euh ...

Duo : Allez, je m'en occupe ! Vous pouvez être tranquilles, tous les deux !

Quatre : Mais ...

Duo : Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !!! Vite !!!

Trowa : ... si tu veux ... tu viens, Quatre ?

Quatre, rougissant : Oui !

¤ Ils partent, main dans la main, l'un ne pensant qu'à l'autre. ¤

Duo : _... ils ont l'air heureux, eux ... moi ... mais à quoi je pense ?! Allez ! Au boulot !_

¤ Il se met à faire le repas. A midi ... ¤

Duo, mettant le couvert sur la table du salon : On va mangeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!! Et j'ai la daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalle !!! On va casser la croûûûûûûûûûûûûûûte !!!

¤ Après avoir fini, il monte au premier étage. ¤

Duo : ON BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFE !!!

¤ Il ouvre la porte de la chambre de Quatre. Trowa et Quatre ronflent sur le lit, tout habillés, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. ¤

Duo : BOUFFE !!!

Quatre, se réveillant en sursaut : Hein ?

¤ Il referme la porte. ¤

Trowa, se réveillant tranquillement : ... quoi ... que se passe-t-il ...

Quatre : Je crois qu'on mange ...

Trowa : ... y a pas l'feu ...

Quatre : ... mais tous le monde va nous attendre ...

Trowa : ... t'as raison ...

¤ Il serre Quatre contre lui comme un gamin qui saisirait fortement un doudou pour se rendormir. ¤

Quatre : Trowa !

¤ Au même moment ... ¤

Duo, ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Milliard : BOUFFE !!!

Milliard : J'arrive !

¤ Duo referme la porte et part ouvrir celle de la chambre de Relena. Celle-ci y discutait avec Wufei. ¤

Relena et Wufei, cramoisis : ...

Duo : BOUFFE !!!

Wufei : ... bouffe ?

Relena : ... c'est sa façon à lui de dire "à table" ...

¤ Il ferme la porte et ouvre celle de sa chambre. ¤

Duo : HEE-CHAN !!! BOU...

¤ Il regarde le robot inerte sur son lit. ¤

Duo : _... Heero ..._

¤ Il sent son coeur se serrer. ¤

Duo : _... il est comme ... mort ..._

¤ Sa gorge se noue. ¤

Quatre : Duo ? Que fais-tu ?

Duo, blanc : ... rien ...

Quatre : Viens.

Duo : ... oui ...

¤ Ils descendent tous à table. Le repas est succulent ; Duo a bien fait son boulot. ¤

Duo, mangeant sa soupe : _... au moins, y a pas Heero à côté de moi pour me dire un truc gênant ... ou me prendre la main comme si j'allais le laisser faire ... tranquille ..._

Jojo et Jaja : Coucou ! On est là !

Tutu et Titi : Nous aussi on est là !

Coco et Caca : Et faut pas nous oublier, nous !

Pipi et Popo : Et nous également !

Duo, Quatre et Trowa : ... c'est quoi, ce bazar ? **-****-**;;;; **-****-**;;;; **-****-**;;;; ( ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un délire que je viens d'me faire avec des assistants imaginaires pour détendre l'atmosphère ... **-****-**; )

¤ Bon ... reprenons ... ¤

Duo, mangeant sa soupe : _... au moins, y a pas Heero à côté de moi pour me dire un truc gênant ... ou me prendre la main comme si j'allais le laisser faire ... tranquille ..._

Relena : Duo ! À quoi penses-tu ?

Duo : À rien !

Relena : Au fait, où est Heero ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée ...

Duo : Il ...

Quatre et Trowa : ...

Duo : Il se repose !

Relena : Et où est-il ?

Duo : Ben ... il a insisté pour rester dans ma chambre !

Relena : ... ah ... je viendrais peut-être le voir, cet après-midi ...

Duo : Euh ... il veux être tranquille, aujourd'hui !

Relena : Mais ... je m'inquiète pour lui ... et je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attitude que j'ai eu hier soir ... j'ai été détestable ...

Duo : Mais tu es toute pardonnée !

Quatre : Bien sûr !

Trowa : Bien que tu aie été méprisante vis à vis de notre couple ...

Relena : Désolée ... _Duo me cache quelque chose ..._

Milliard : C'est vrai que ce grand gaillard avait l'air perturbé ... pour être aussi froid et rebelle ...

Wufei : Et si nous parlions plutôt de notre dernière mission ?

Milliard : Il ne s'est pratiqument rien passé, mon cher Wufei !

Wufei : Oui ... je voulais juste changer de discution ...

¤ Duo se lève. ¤

Duo : Je vais chercher la dinde !

Milliard : Oui ! Vas-y ! Montre-nous cette belle dinde que tu nous as concocté !

Relena : ... Milliard ... -- ;;;

¤ Il part dans la cuisine. ¤

Duo : _Hmmmmmmmmmm ! De la dinde aux patates ..._

¤ Il sort la dinde du four. ¤

Duo : _Tiens ! Ca me rappelle qu'Heero voulait en manger ... et mince ... je pense encore à lui ..._

¤ Il commence à couper la volaille en plusieurs morceaux. ¤

Duo : _Et si j'en gardais un pour ... mais il est inconscient, maintenant ... ça sert à rien ..._

¤ Il amène le plat dans la cuisine. ¤

Tous, sauf Duo : Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

¤ Ils continuent le repas dans la bonne humeur, avec autant de répliques gênantes lancées par Milliard. À la fin du repas, il est resté de la dinde aux patates que Duo a mit à conserver dans le frigo. Toute l'après-midi, Duo s'est occupé de nettoyer la salle de bain avec Quatre et Trowa, ce qui a bien duré 5 longues heures tellement c'était urgent ! À 18H ... ¤

Duo : ... ah ... enfin terminé ... je me demande comment on a pu se laver dans une salle de bain pareille ...

Quatre : ... pleine de crasse ...

Trowa : ... et d'eau ...

Quatre : ... c'est normal, Trowa ... c'est une salle de bain ...

Trowa : ... ouais ... c'est vrai ...

Duo : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ... j'ai la super dalle !!!

Trowa : T'as faim tout le temps, toi.

Duo : J'y peux rien ! J'suis Américain ! J'ai été élevé comme ça !

Quatre : C'est vrai que le régime américain ...

Duo : Et le régime arabe, alors ! Vous mangez bien là-bas, vous aussi !

Quatre : Peut-être, mais on mange équillibré.

Duo : Je mangeais du fait maison ! Pas du McDo ! Faut pas rêver !

Quatre : Ah ... excuse-moi ...

Trowa : Vous mangez quand même beaucoup.

Quatre : Toi, tu n'as rien à dire parce que quand tu t'y mets, t'es un vrai gouinfre !

Trowa : ... tu trouves ?...

Quatre : ... mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime, mon p'tit Trotro !

Trowa : Oh ! Quatre ! Tu es trop gentil avec moi ! Viens qu'j'te fasse un câlin !

Quatre :

¤ Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre comme des follasses. Duo, qui a légèrement honte, en profites pour s'éclipser dans la cuisine pour prendre un truc dans le frigo. ¤

Duo : ... _"__Ils font reposer un truc au frigo" ... aaah ... pourquoi j'pense à ce crétin ?!_

¤ Il chipe deux mousses au chocolat et les attaque d'un coup avec une cuillère à soupe. ¤

Relena, arrivant dans la salle : Duo ! Je voudrais te parler !

¤ Elle se précipite vers lui. ¤

Duo, la bouche pleine : Ouais ? Du veux me dile guoi ?

Relena, rougissante : Ben ... c'est, euh ... à propos de Mr Wufei ...

Duo : Wufei ?

Relena : Oui ... il ... il me plait et ...

Duo : Ouais, ouais ... je m'en doutais ... je crois que tu lui plait, toi aussi ...

Relena, cramoisie : C'est vrai ?!

Duo : Meuh oui ! Vous iriez très bien ensemble !

Relena : Oh !... je suis heureuse !

Duo : Oh mais t'as pas à l'être, t'es très mignonne ! Tu fais tomber tous les mecs ! A part quelques exceptions ...

Relena : Quelles exceptions ?

Duo : Bah ... Moi, Trowa et Quatre, et puis Heero aussi !

Relena : Au fait, je suis sûre que tu me caches quelque chose à propos de lui ...

Duo : Pourquoi je te cacherais quelque chose ?

Relena : Il n'est pas avec toi, déjà et d'une ... en plus, il n'est pas venu au dîner, ce qui est bizarre ...

Duo : Il me fait la tête à cause de mon attitude envers lui, et puis il n'avait pas faim !

Relena : ... oui ... tu dois savoir où il est, si tu sais autant de chose sur lui ...

Duo : ... bah ...

Relena : Où est-il ? J'aimerais savoir comment il va ...

Duo : Il est fatigué, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Relena : Et comme par hazard, il est resté dans ta chambre toute la journée ...

Duo : ... je ...

Relena : ...

Duo : ... je l'ai ... AAAH !!! JE L'AI ETEINT, CA TE VA !?!

Relena, n'y croyant pas : ... tu l'as quoi ?!

Duo : Je-l'ai-éteint !

Relena : ... mais ... tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?!

Duo : Il délirait pour je ne sais quelle raison ! C'était mieux pour lui ...

Relena, en colère : Duo ! Tu es lâche ! Tu aurais pu l'aider ! J'en suis sûre ! Mais toi tu ... tu ... préfères le rendre inconscient, voir le tuer pour être tranquille !!!

Duo : _... moi ? ... le ... le ... tuer !?!_ ... je ... ne voulais pas ... on ne pouvait pas l'aider ... il disait que quelqu'un prenait possession de lui ... il devenait fou ! Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose ! Je ne l'ai pas tué !

Relena : ... je n'arrive pas à y croire ...

Duo : C'est un robot ! Rien d'autre qu'une machine ! Il avait un bog ! On appelera de doc' J et il le réparera ! J'me méfie d'lui ... il fait des expériences malsaines ... mais il est le seul à pouvoir régler ça ...

Relena : ... tu dois avoir raison ...

¤ 30 minutes plus tard, dans le couloir, le docteur J sort de la chambre de Duo. ¤

Docteur J : Tout est normal ! Rien à signaler ! Le système informatique n'a rien !

Relena : On vous remercie, docteur.

Duo : Oui ...

Docteur J : Rappelez-moi si il se passe autre chose !

Duo : Oui. On vous rappelera.

¤ Le doc' repart. ¤

Docteur J, descendant les escaliers : _Intéressant ... très intéressant ..._

¤ Relena regarde Duo. ¤

Relena : ... ce n'est pas normal ...

Duo : Ouais ... c'est pas normal ...

Quatre, en bas des escaliers : Eh ! Duo ! On va faire le repas avec Trowa ! Tu viens nous aider ?

Duo : J'arrive !

¤ À 23 heures, Duo monte se coucher. ¤

Duo : _Ah ... y a encore Heero sur mon lit ... bah ... je dormirai à côté ..._

¤ Il se met en pyjama et se couche, bien content de pouvoir se reposer une bonne nuit. ¤

Duo : _Ca a beau être 2 couettes et un oreiller, c'est vachement confortable ! Mais je regrette quand même mon bon vieux lit ... finalement ..._

¤ Il pousse Heero à l'autre bout du lit et s'installe à l'opposé. ¤

Duo : _... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ... une bonne nuit de sommeil ... _

¤ Il regarde son collocataire. ¤

Duo : _... dormir à côté d'un mec inconscient, c'est pas glorieux ... mais bon, j'vais pas l'laisser tout seul ... et puis c'est pas lui qui va m'empêcher d'dormir ..._

¤ 1 H du mat' ... ¤

Duo, les yeux grands ouverts : _... j'peux pas dormir avec ce mec sur mon lit !... pense à autre chose ... pense à autre chose ... pense à la dinde aux patates que t'as mangé à midi ... huuuuuuuuuuum ... trop bon ..._

¤ Il s'endort enfin. Le lendemain. ¤

Un homme : Eh ! Tu t'y mets, toi aussi ?!

Duo, se réveillant : ... hein ?...

¤ Son bras serre quelque chose contre lui ... un corps tout froid ... ¤

Duo : ... euh .. ah ... aaaah ... aaaaaaaaaah ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Milliard : Non mais ! Quelle bande de pervers !

Duo : Non ! Milliard ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_ La honte !!! Pitié !!!_

Milliard : Ca, c'est ce que l'on dit !

Duo : Mais j'suis pas homo !!!

Milliard : Mais il faut pas avoir honte, jeune homme ! C'est la vie, il faut s'affirmer et vivre tel que l'on est ! Il faut croquer la vie à pleines dents, mon cher Duo ! Bats-toi dans ce monde machiste et homophobe ! Sois un homme ! Montre toi au grand jour et sois fier d'être homo !

Duo : Mais je ne suis **PAS** homo !!! 

Milliard : Allez ! Lève-toi ! Il est grand temps de voir le vrai Duo ! L'authentique ! Enfin l'authentique ! Celui que tout le monde attendait !

Duo : ARRÊTE EUH MILLIARD !!!

Milliard : D'accord ! Fais ce que tu veux ! Mais sache qu'il est presque midi !

Duo : _J'suis à la bourre !!!_ ( T'inquiètes, Duo ! Quand je fait la grasse mat', c'est à cette heure ci que j'me réveille ! )

¤ Il part se laver et s'habiller le plus vite possible pour descendre, complètement décoiffé, avec une tête de transi, sa chemise mal patée. Trowa et Quatre, qui l'attendaient en bas, se bidonnent comme des malades. ¤

Duo : NE VOUS MOQUEZ PAS DE MOI !!! J'AI PASSE UNE TRES MAUVAISE NUIT !!!

Trowa : Mais ... on ... ne se ... moque pas de ... HAHAHAHAHA !!!

Quatre : Arrête ! C'est trop drôôôôôôôôle euh HAHAHAHAHA !!!

Duo : Quoi ?! Y a **quoi** de drôle !?!

Quatre : C'est ... c'est ... MiMiMi ... li ... pffffffffff !!! PTDR

Duo : Mais ... VOUS ÊTES PIRE QUE CE QUE JE PENSAIS !!!

Trowa : ... mais ... ça n'a ... rien à voir avec toi ... PTDR

Duo : C'est ce qu'on dit, ouais !!!

Quatre : Trowa ! Imagine la tête de Relena quand elle apprendra ça !

Trowa : PTDR à la puissance 10 !!!

Duo : Mais vous parlez de quoi !?!

Quatre : ... de ... non, rien ... tu nous croiras jamais ...

Duo : Mais ... QUOI, BON SANG !?!

Trowa : Espionne Milliard, tu comprendras !!!

Duo : Il ... nooooooooooooon ! Quand même pas ...

Quatre : Tu le sais !?!

Duo : ... il porte un string panthère !?!

Quatre et Trowa : ...

¤ Ils explosent de rire, en mêlant ce qu'a dit Duo à ce qu'ils avait vu ... ¤

Duo : ... ce n'est pas ça ?... _ouf ..._

Quatre : Euh ... comment dire ... non ... mais grâce à toi, c'est ...

Trowa : ... encore plus drôle ...

Duo : ... mais euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ... je veux savoir, moi ...

Trowa, donnant une tape dans le dos de Duo : Un jour, tu le sauras !

Quatre : Allez ! Viens manger !

Duo : Oui ..._ mais ... ils ont vu quoi, au juste ?!_

¤ Il s'installe à sa place. Tout était préparé aux petits soins ( homard et pudding sont au menu ! ) ! ¤

Duo : ... ah ... quand je suis pas là on s'y met, hein ?...

Quatre et Trowa : ... bah ...

Duo : ... mouais ...

Quatre : En fait, c'est Relena qui a tout fait ...

Duo : Elle ?! Mais vous voulez me faire croire n'importe quoi, tous les deux !!!

Relena : J'ai fini la sala... ah ! Bonjour Duo ! Tu es levé ?

Duo : ... ne me dis pas que tu as tout fait toute seule ...

Relena : Je sais cuisiner, tout de même !!! Et je sais faire le ménage, aussi !!!

Duo : ... mais alors ... POURQUOI C'EST NOUS QUI NOUS COLTINONS TOUT LE SALE BOULOT, HEIN !?!

Relena : Parce que j'ai pas envie de le faire !

Duo : Espèce de fainéante ! Toi tu te la coules douce alors que nous, on fait le ménage ! Encore, je dis "nous", mais en fait, je suis le seul à bosser, dans cette baraque ! Quatre et Trowa, eux, préfèrent se bécotter !

Quatre et Trowa, très gênés : ... euh ...

Duo : Et encore, Heero, lui, il m'aidait ! Il était toujours prêt à faire quoi ou qu'est-ce ! Je serais bien content de le revoir ! Je serais moins seul !

Relena : ... Duo ...

Trowa : ... tu ...

Duo : Quoi !?! J'ai dit quoi !?!

Quatre : ... Heero ... il te manque ?

¤ Il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire. ¤

Duo : N...non ! Pourquoi un barj' pareil me manquerais ?! 

Trowa : Je ne sais pas ...

Quatre : ... tu l'aimes peut-être ...

Trowa : ... ouais ...

Duo : NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !?! JE NE SUIS PAS HOMO !!! COMBIEN DE FOIS JE DOIS LE REPETER !?!

Trowa : ... tu sais ... avant d'aimer Quatre, j'étais hétéro ... maintenant, je suis bi ...

Duo : ... BI !?!

Quatre : Oui ! Peut-être que c'est ton cas ...

Duo : ... NON MAIS VOUS RÊVEZ !!!

Relena : ... ne t'énerves pas ... ça peut arriver à...

¤ Ils entendent une voix parler tout haut au téléphone ... ¤

Milliard : SALUT, MON CHER TREIZE !!! TU VAS BIEN !?!

Quatre et Trowa, se regardant : ... pffff ... hahaha ...

Duo : ...

Relena : ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

¤ Il s'approche du mec qui discute au téléphone. ¤

Milliard : Mais bien sûr ! ... mais oui, mais oui ! ... oh ! Espèce de goujat ! HAHAHAHA ...

Quatre et Trowa : PTDR

Duo : Mais ... il ...

Milliard : Mais moi aussi, grand fou ! ... petit coquin ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! HAHAHAHA !!! ... mais bien sur que tu le verras ! Je ne te ferais pas manquer ça ! ... oui ! À demain, mon chou !

¤ Il raccroche. ¤

Milliard : ... bah quoi ?

Relena, passant du blanc au bleu : ... comme je le disais, ça peut ariver à tout le monde ... Milliard ... comment as-tu pu me le cacher ?...

Milliard, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Relena : Ca, c'est des affaires d'hommes ! HAHAHA !!!

¤ Il s'en va avec un air de folle. ¤

Milliard, avant de s'eclipser : Au fait ! Je compte sur toi, Duo, pour que demain le repas soit prêt à 13H !

¤ Il s'en va pour de bon. ¤

Duo : ... je suis encerclé ... c'est pas possible ...

Relena : ... j'y crois pas ...

Quatre et Trowa : PTDR à la puissance 10 !

Quatre : Il est trop ... trop ... HIHIHIHIHIHI !!!

Trowa : T'as vu, Duo ? T'as vu ?

Duo : ... ouais ... ça explique ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin ...

¤ Ils se mettent à table. Le repas est excellent. ¤

Duo, se tournant à sa droite : Eh, Hee-chan ! Cett...

¤ La chaise est vide. ¤

Duo : _Et merde ... Heero me manque ... et si ils avaient raison ... peut-être que... non, c'est n'importe quoi ... ils me font douter, ces imbéciles ... je doute ... C'EST PAS VRAI !?! JE DOUTE !?! RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!_

¤ Il se lève. ¤

Duo : JE...

Tous les autres : ...

Relena : Duo ?

Duo : ... j'ai besoin d'être seul ... le repas est très bon ...

¤ Il part s'enfermer dans sa chambre. ¤

Duo : _... je doute ... je doute ... tout ça c'est à cause de ces imbéciles ... ils sont toqués ..._

¤ Il regarde Heero. ¤

Duo : _... non ... c'est pas possible ... je ne suis pas ... ça m'énerve ... je chauffe ... mon visage chauffe ... qu'est-ce que j'ai avec ce mec, bordel ! J'ai quoi ?!_

¤ Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. ¤

Duo : _... je ne l'aime pas ... non ... je ne l'aime pas ... je ne l'aime pas ... non ... ce n'est pas possible ..._

¤ Il se recroqueville, dos contre un mur, pleurant de tout son long. ¤

Duo : _... c'est pas vrai ... ils ont tord ... je ne l'aime pas ... non ... je ne l'aime pas ... je ne l'accepte pas ... je ne peux pas l'aimer ... c'est impossible ... je ne l'aime pas ..._

¤ Quelqu'un se place derrière la porte. ¤

Milliard : Duo ? Tu vas bien ? Je peux entrer ?

Duo : _... non ... je ne l'aime pas ... je ne l'accepte pas ... je ne peux pas ... non ... je ne peux pas ..._

Milliard : J'entre !

¤ Il fait son entrée. ¤

Milliard : Coucou, grand freluqué !

Duo : ... je ne peux pas l'aimer ...

Milliard : Mais si, que tu peux !

Duo : ... non ... je ne l'accepte pas ... je ne veux pas ...

Milliard : Tu ne veux pas, mais tu l'aimes !

Duo : ... non ... tu as tort ...

Milliard : Tu parles !

Duo : ...

¤ Milliard prend Heero et le montre à Duo. ¤

Milliard, utilisant Heero comme pantin en imitant sa voix : Oh ! Duo ! Viens ! Viens me faire un gros poutou, grand fou ! Je suis à toi ! Mon petit Duo !

Duo : ARRÊTE !!! 

¤ Il sort de la chambre. ¤

Milliard, parlant encore comme Heero : Ne pars pas ! Reviens !

¤ Rien n'y fait. ¤

Milliard : Mais c'est que ça marche, en plus !

À suivre ...


	4. Duo est amoureux

**LA SUITE.** Bonne lecture !

¤ Duo se rue dans la cuisine, en pleurs. ¤

Duo : _Je sais pas où j'en suis ... pourquoi j'pense à lui, merde ! Ca m'fais chier ! ... et dire que le truc de Milliard m'a ... je dois l'aimer ... non ... je ne veux pas ... je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS !!!_

¤ Il sent sa tête tourner. ¤

Duo : _... ma tête ... elle est lourde ..._

¤ Il tombe au sol, inconscient. Plus tard ... ¤

Duo : ... hmph ...

¤ Il est allongé sur son lit. Il voit un homme qui l'épie, inquiet. ¤

Duo : ... Heero ...

Trowa, agenouillé à côté de Duo : Non. C'est Trowa.

Duo : ... Trowa ... je ne l'aime pas ...

Trowa : Tu ne l'aimes pas, ou tu ne veux pas l'aimer ?

Duo : ...

¤ Il réfléchit longuement, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. ¤

Duo, ses larmes coulant : ... je ... ne veux pas ...

Trowa : ... oui ... c'est ce que je pensais ...

Duo : ... je ne peux pas le croire ...

Trowa, lui frottant les cheveux doucement : ... hum ...

Duo : ...

Trowa : Tu as fait un malaise. Cela fait 4 heures que tu es resté inconscient. J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ...

¤ Il se lève. ¤

Trowa : Je vais voir Quatre. On prépare un gâteau au chocolat, comme tu aimes.

¤ Il se dirige vers la porte. ¤

Duo : ... je ... je veux le voir ...

Trowa : Pourquoi tu ne le rallumes pas ?

Duo : ... je ne veux pas ... le voir souffrir ...

Trowa : ...

¤ Il s'en va. ¤

Duo : _... je l'aime ... je ne peux pas le croire ... mais ... j'avoue que ... je ne pense qu'à lui ... il me manque ..._

¤ Il se tourne à sa droite. Heero est allongé là. ¤

Duo :

¤ Il pleure. Dans la cuisine ... ¤

Quatre : Il va bien ?

Trowa : ... il se l'est enfin avoué ...

Quatre : Donc, il l'aime ...

Trowa : Mais il n'a pas l'air bien ... ça lui fait un choc ...

Quatre : ... hum ...

Trowa : ... ça me rappelle ... je suis arrivé ici exactement comme Heero ...

Quatre : C'est vrai ! Tu ne savais pas où aller !

Trowa : ... et tu m'as récupéré ...

Quatre : Oui ... ça fait 12 ans de cela ... j'avais 7 ans ...

Trowa, avec un sourire : ... ouais ... je ne voulais pas te quitter d'une semelle ...

Quatre : C'est vrai ! lol

Trowa : Ouais ... mais j'aurais jamais pensé tomber amoureux de toi ...

Quatre : Moi, j'ai eu le coup de foudre !

Trowa : Ah ...

Quatre : Oui ! ... ça fait maintenant 6 ans qu'on est ensemble ...

Trowa : ... c'est vrai que notre aventure ressemble à celle de Duo ...

Quatre : Peut-être, mais Duo repousse Heero, contrairement à nous qui ne nous séparions jamais ...

Trowa : Tu as raison ... il faudrait l'aider à l'accepter ... je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état ...

Quatre : Moi non plus ...

¤ Relena entre. ¤

Relena : Duo va bien ?

Quatre : Non ... pas vraiment ...

Relena : Je vais le voir !

¤ Elle monte à l'étage et frappe à la porte de la chambre de Duo. ¤

Relena : Je peux entrer ?

Duo : ...

¤ Elle entre. ¤

Relena : Comme tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller, je suis venue te voir ...

Duo : ... pourquoi je l'aime ?...

Relena : Ben ... c'est comme ça ! C'est l'amour !

Duo : ... je ne veux pas ... je ne suis pas homo ...

Relena, gênée : Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ...

¤ Elle prend un air décidée. ¤

Relena : Tu sais ? Mon frère est peut-être toqué, mais il a raison ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Moi, je m'en fous que tu sois homo ou bi !

¤ Elle se sent prise d'un léger doute ... ¤

Relena : ... euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ... enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu dois rester toi-même, quoi qu'il arrive et ... voilà !

¤ Elle s'en va. ¤

Duo : ...

¤ Relena va dans le salon. Wufei joue au p'tit chevaux avec Milliard. Wufei est en avance sur son adversaire. ¤

Relena : Ah ! Wufei va te battre, Milliard !

Wufei : Je suis fort, aux jeux de société !

Relena : On pourra jouer au Scrabble, après votre partie ?

Wufei : Mais ce seras un honneur !

Milliard : Joue, au lieu de draguer ma soeur ! _Je vais le battre, ce nul !_

Relena : lol

¤ Dans la cuisine ... ¤

Quatre : ... Duo a dû la repousser ...

Trowa : ... je ne sais pas ...

Quatre : Je crois qu'il s'est résolu à rester, sur son lit, à se dire qu...

¤ Duo, qui est entré dans la cuisine, s'installe à la table. ¤

Duo : ... j'ai la super dalle ...

Quatre : ... je t'apporte le gâteau qu'on t'a préparé !

¤ Il farfouille dans le frigo. ¤

Duo : ...

Trowa : ... alors ... tu l'aimes ?...

Duo : ... ouais ... je l'aime ...

Trowa : ... et ... ça ne te gênes plus ?...

Duo, rouge : ... bah ... après tout, je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça ... alors je dois l'accepter ...

Trowa : ... ouais ...

Duo : ... mais pour l'instant j'veux pas en parler ... je veux bouffer !

Quatre : Ca arrive ! Ca arrive !

¤ Il pose le gâteau devant Duo, qui se met à se gouinfrer. ¤

Duo : Ch'est bon ! Merchi !

Trowa et Quatre : Y a pas d'quoi !

¤ Ils regardent Duo, heureux de le voir manger. Plus tard, dans le hall ... ¤

Milliard, chantonnant : Treize va venir demain ... Treize va venir demain ... oh my darling ...

Relena : Mon frère ! Que fais-tu ?

Milliard : Je vais me laver les cheveux ! Ils sont gras comme chais pas quoi !

Relena : ... tu les as lavé ce matin ...

Milliard : Mais ils se salissent vite !

¤ Il part dans la salle de bain comme une follasse. ¤

Relena : ... je comprends pourquoi il était content à chaque fois qu'il y avait une réunion au QG ...

Wufei : Relena ! Continuons notre partie de Scrabble !

Relena : Oh oui !

¤ Dans la cuisine, vers 20H, Trowa prépare un roti, Quatre fait une sauce et Duo coupe des petits légumes pour faire une salade ... ¤

Duo : C'est fou ce que j'ai envie de becter des tomates !

Trowa : ... ça t'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'à ton ventre, par hazard ?...

Duo : Ben oui ! Quelle question !

Quatre : Trowa, Duo est comme ça, il a toujours faim ... depuis le temps, tu devrais le connaître ... lol

Duo : N'en rajoutes pas !

¤ L'heure du repas ... ¤

Wufei : Ah ! Ce roti ! Ca me rappelle le jour où j'ai cuisiné un magnifique roti ! Dieu sait que je suis un excellent cuisinier !

Relena, intéressée : C'est vrai ?

Milliard : Oh oui ! Des viandes carbonisées et des sauces qui ont tournées, combien j'en ai goûté !

¤ Il se tourne vers Wufei. ¤

Milliard : Et dire que tu y mettais de la bonne volonté ! Je te plains ... PTDR

Wufei : ...

Relena : Ce n'est pas grave, Wufei ! lol

Wufei : ... ouais ...

Duo : Dis ! T'as déjà dit quelque chose de vrai ?

Wufei : Oui ! Bien sûr que oui !

Quatre : Comme quoi ?

Wufei : ... ben ... euh ... je ...

Tous les autres : ...

Wufei : ... j'ai fait exploser une base ... mon premier jour de boulot ...

Tous les autres : ... et comment ?...

Wufei : ... ben ... j'étais à la salle de commande ... je buvais un verre de coca et ... il s'est renversé ... sur la tablette de bord ... et tout à explosé ...

Tous les autres : _... en fait, s'il ment tout le temps, c'est qu'il n'a rien d'intéressant à raconter ..._

Milliard : Mais il t'es arrivé des choses plus distrayantes que ça ! Comme le jour où t'avais la diarrhée et que...

Wufei : NE PARLES PAS DE CA !!!

¤ Ils ont tous l'air intéressés par cette histoire. ¤

Wufei : ... je ...

Duo : Dis !

Trowa : Il s'est passé quoi ?

Quatre : Oui ! C'est vrai ça !

Tous : VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! DIS-NOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!

Wufei, gêné : ... ben ... en fait, la veille, j'avais préparé des haricots ... manque de bol ... ils étaient périmés ... et en plus trop cuits ... le lendemain ... j'avais une mission ... et arrivé devant mon Gundam ... j'avais mal au ventre ... alors je suis allé aux toilettes ... et j'avais la diarrhée ... et le problème, c'est que ... ben ... euh ...

Tous, attendant la suite : ...

Milliard, tapant dans le dos de Wufei : Allez ! Dis-le ! N'aie pas honte !

Wufei : ... y avait plus de papier ...

Les autres : ... PTDR à la puissance 10 !!!

Wufei : C'est pas drôle !... heureusement, Milliard était dans le coin ... j'ai pu lui demander d'aller en chercher ... mais il est revenu en me disant ... qu'il fallait en racheter ... et puis ... ben la suite, c'est Milliard qui la connait ...

Milliard : En fait, on s'est tous réunis devant le supermarché du coin et on a fait une course au PQ ! Le premier qui amenait du PQ à la caisse n°13 recevait 10 yens de chacun ! Et c'est Treize qui a gagné ! Il nous a montré le paquet en nous disant avec un sourire de vainqueur "Bande de nuls ! lol" ! On s'est éclaté !

Wufei : ... et après ils m'ont passé le papier ... on a eu 3 heures de retard pour la mission ...

Tous : PTDR plus que jamais !!!

Wufei : ... j'ai honte ...

Relena : Mais ça arrive à tout le monde !

Duo : Par contre, Milliard, j'ai une petite question ...

Milliard : Oui ?

Duo : Pourquoi la caisse n°13 ?

Milliard : Parce que la caissière était très mignonne !

Duo : ... je vois ...

¤ Il est tard et tous vont se coucher. Duo entre dans sa chambre et se met en pyjama. Il regarde Heero, qui est toujours allongé sur son lit. ¤

Duo : ... hum ...

¤ Il s'allonge à côté de lui et le regarde. Il l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue. ¤

Duo : Bonne nuit, Hee-chan ...

¤ Il se recroqueville et ferme les yeux. Il se met à rougir. Puis, après longue réflection, il se colle à lui. Il s'endort. ¤

**_Duo : ... où suis-je ?..._**

_**¤ Il se trouve allongé dans dans une salle avec une table d'opération et des cabines réfrigérantes. Des clés anglaises, des vis, et pleins de choses dans ce genre là sont éparpillés sur des tables en métal. Des haches et des scies sont suspendues aux murs. Cette salle est très sinistre. ¤**_

**_Duo : ... un labo ?..._**

_**¤ Une cabine s'ouvre. Un homme en sort et s'approche de lui. ¤**_

**_Duo : ... Hee-chan ?..._**

_**¤ Il lui tend la main pour le relever. ¤**_

**_Heero : ... Duo ..._**

_**¤ Il le regarde tristement. Comme si il allait se mettre à pleurer. ¤**_

**_Duo : ... Hee-chan ... je t'aime ... ne pleures pas ..._**

**_Heero : ... non ... toi, ne pleures pas ..._**

**_Duo : Hein ? Mais je ..._**

_**¤ Des larmes coulent sur les joues de Duo. Heero en essuie une, et l'embrasse. ¤**_

**_Duo : ..._**

**_Heero, le serrant contre lui : ... pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ?..._**

**_Duo, resserant l'étreinte : ... je ... je suis désolé ..._**

**_Heero : ..._**

_**¤ Il s'éloigne. ¤**_

**_Duo : ... non ... ne pars pas ..._**

_**¤ Il veut l'arrêter, mais il n'y arrive pas. ¤**_

**_Duo : ... argh ... je ne peux pas avancer ..._**

_**¤ Heero entre dans la cabine et se retourne, pour être face à Duo. ¤**_

**_Duo : Reste avec moi ! Ne me laisse pas !_**

_**¤ Il regarde Duo, les larmes aux yeux. ¤**_

**_Heero : ... adieu ..._**

**_Duo : Hee-chan !_**

_**¤ La cabine se referme. ¤**_

**_Duo : NON !!! HEE-CHAN !!! NE ME LAISSE PAS !!! HEEROOOOOOOOOOO !!! HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!! HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!_**

Duo, se tournant et se retournant dans ses couvertures : ... Heero ... Heero ... Heero ... Heero ...

_**¤ La cabine se rouvre et Heero en tombe raide mort. ¤**_

Duo, se réveillant : Heero !!!

¤ Duo regarde autour de lui et voit Heero, toujours dans le même êtat. En pleurs, il le serre contre lui. ¤

Trowa, déboulant dans la chambre avec Quatre : Duo !

Quatre : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Duo : ... laissez-moi ...

Quatre et Trowa, se regardant : ...

¤ Plus tard, dans le salon ... ¤

Quatre : Tu as fait un cauchemar ...

Duo, regardant dans le vide : ... ouais ...

Trowa : Et tu as rêvé que Heero est mort dans une cabine réfrigérante ...

Duo, regardant toujours dans le vide : ... ouais ...

Quatre et Trowa : ... bizarre, ton cauchemar ...

Duo, anéanti : ...

Quatre, voulant changer de sujet pour donner le sourire à Duo : Allez ! Aujourd'hui, y a Treize qui vient !

Trowa : Et Milliard est d'une telle excitation ...

Quatre : Dès le matin, c'est incroyable ... lui qui est le roi de la grasse matinée ...

Trowa : Ca, j'te l'fais pas dire ...

Duo, s'en foutant royalement : ...

Quatre : Il veut apprendre à cuisiner ! Et à deux, ça va être difficile de lui expliquer comment faire ! Tu viens nous aider ?

Duo : ...

¤ Il remonte dans sa chambre. ¤

Quatre : Reviens !

¤ Ils le suivent et essayent d'ouvrir la porte. Elle est fermée à double tour. ¤

Quatre : Duo ! Ouvre-nous !

Trowa : N'insiste pas. Il ne veut rien savoir.

Quatre : ... tu as raison ...

Trowa, se tournant vers les escaliers : On descend.

Quatre : Ou... oui !

¤ Dans la chambre, Duo, Heero dans ses bras, le regarde, avec une respiration saccadée et un hoquet permanant. Dans la cuisine ... ¤

Trowa, très solennellement avec une pomme de terre à la main : Tu vois, tu prends la pomme de terre, tu poses le couteau dessus et tu fais comme moi ...

¤ Il l'épluche. ¤

Milliard : Ah ouais ! J'ai compris !

¤ Il l'imite. ¤

Trowa : Voilà, comme ça. Je te laisse te débrouiller, je vais aider Quatre.

¤ Trowa va le voir. ¤

Trowa, avec une drôle de tête : Ca avance ?

Quatre, vidant un poisson : C'est une mission pour des petites mains délicates !

Trowa : ... ça a une odeur bizarre ...

Quatre : Ce que tu peux être sensible !

Trowa : ... non ... je trouve ça dégueulasse, c'est tout ...

Quatre : lol

Trowa : Je vais voir Milliard.

¤ Il va le voir. ¤

Trowa : Alors, comment ça se passe ?

Milliard : J'ai terminé ! Regarde dans la passoire !

¤ Il regarde et en sort des patates beaucoup plus petites qu'à l'origine. Il regarde dans l'évier. La plus de la moitié des pommes de terres sont partis avec la peau. ¤

Trowa : ... je crois que je devrais mieux m'en occuper ... -- ;;;

Milliard : Ah ...

Quatre : Je peux te remplacer, si tu veux, Trowa !

Trowa : Merci.

Quatre : Allez ! Viens, Milliard !

Milliard : Je te suis !

¤ Il se mettent devant un saladier. Quatre sort un oeuf. ¤

Quatre : Tu vois, cet oeuf ? Je vais te montrer comment le casser !

Milliard : ... mais ... il y a peut-être un petit poussin dedans !

Quatre : ... bien sûr que non ... voyons ... ;

Trowa, très solennel : Met l'oeuf contre ton oreille pour savoir s'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur ! Si t'entends "cuicui", c'est qu'il va falloir le couver !

Milliard, collant l'oeuf contre son oreille : Ah ouais ...

Quatre, lui arrachant l'oeuf des mains en parlant à Trowa : Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, Trowa !

¤ Milliard regarde sa montre. ¤

Milliard : C'est l'heure !!!

¤ Il part à toutes berzingue, enfile un tablier et se précipite dehors. Au même moment, Treize entre dans la résidence. ¤

Milliard, courant vers lui comme un hystérique : TREIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZE !!!

Treize, accoudé au portail, une rose à la main : Mon cher Milliard ...

¤ Milliard se jette dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassent comme deux follasses. ¤

Milliard : Oh ! Je me sentais si seul ! T.T

Treize, qui se la pète : Alors je suis l'homme de la situation !

Milliard : Suis-moi !

¤ Ils entrent dans la demeure. ¤

Treize : Quelle belle maison ...

Milliard : N'est-ce pas ?

Treize, avec un air de dragueur : Mais elle ne serait pas si rayonnante si tu n'y habitais pas !

Milliard : C'est vrai !?! Oh !!! Je suis touché !!!

¤ Treize regarde le tablier de Milliard. ¤

Treize : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marqué sur ton joli tablier ?

Milliard : Hihihi ...

Treize : Ah ... "Kiss me I'm the cook" ...

Quatre et Trowa, sortant de la cuisine : Eh ! C'est nous qui nous sommes tapés tout le boulot !

Treize : Ah ... lol

Milliard, jaloux, se suspendant à son cou : Ah non ! Vous n'aurez pas de bisou de mon Zinou !

Quatre et Trowa, synchros, tétanisés : ... Zinou ?... -- ;;; -- ;;;

Treize : Je suis flatté par le surnom que tu viens de me trouver !

Milliard, aux anges : C'est vrai !?! Oh, mon Zinou !!! C'est toi le meilleur !!!

Treize : Hahaha ...

Trowa : ... viens Quatre ... on s'en va ...

Quatre : ... oui ... TTTTTTTTTT.TTTTTTTTTT

¤ Ils fuient dans la cuisine. ¤

Quatre : Combien de temps vont-ils rester ?

Trowa : Je ne sais pas ...

Quatre, se blottissant contre lui : ... dis-moi que ça ne durera pas longtemps ...

Trowa : ... ça ne durera pas longtemps ...

¤ Treize ouvre la porte. ¤

Treize : Oh ! Je vous dérange !

Trowa et Quatre, enlacés l'un à l'autre : ...

Milliard : Minou ! On n'entre pas dans les cuisines !

Treize : Bonne continuation, les jeunes !

¤ Il referme la porte. Ils deviennent cramoisis. ¤

Trowa : ... qu'est-ce ... qu'il insinue ?...

Quatre : ... l'obsédé ...

Trowa : ... ouais ... t'as raison ...

Quatre : ... et fouineur en plus ...

Trowa et Quatre, se regardant : ... et si ...

¤ Ils deviennent pire que des écrevisses. ¤

Trowa, lâchant Quatre et allant vers l'évier : ... non ... c'est pas le moment ...

Quatre, allant vers le poêle ( qui est à l'opposé de l'évier ) : ... t'as raison ...

¤ Ils reprennent le boulot. Plus tard, au premier étage ... ¤

Milliard : Voici ma chambre !

Treize : Je kiffe l'ambiance ! Mais, vois-tu, je mettrais un bouquet de roses sur la table de chevet !

Milliard : Que tu es romantique !

Treize : Je sais, je sais ...

Trowa, de loin : À TABLE !

Milliard : On arrive !

¤ Tous viennent à table. Tous sauf Duo. ¤

Milliard : Tiens ! Où est ce grand gaillard de Duo ?

Quatre : Il ne veut pas venir.

Milliard : Tiens ! C'est pas son genre ... mais c'est pas grave ! Tant que mon Zinou est là, tout va !

Relena : ... Milliard ...

Wufei : Ravi de vous revoir, Treize !

Treize : Moi de même, mon cher Wufei ! Vous n'avez plus la diarrhée, j'espère ?

Wufei : ... non ...

Relena : lol

Quatre : Et c'est vrai que vous avez fait une course au papier toilette ?

Treize : Oui ! Je m'en souviens, c'était il y a dix jours ! Milou est même arrivé dernier !

Trowa, Quatre, Relena et Wufei : ... Milou ?...

Milliard : C'est moi !

Treize : Il pleurait comme un gamin ! Le pauvre ...

Milliard : ... mais euh ...

Treize : J'étais tellement triste pour lui que je lui ai donné toute ma récompense ...

Milliard : Mon Zinou, c'est le meilleur !

Treize : Hahaha ...

Les autres : ... -- ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ...

Treize : Je suis flatté par ta remarque, Milliard !

Milliard : Mais c'est vrai !

Quatre : ... Trowa ... j'ai peur ...

Trowa : ... ça va aller ... ça va aller ...

Relena : ... mangez ... avant que ce soit froid ...

Treize : Oui ! Elle a raison !

¤ Il se lève, un verre de vin à la main. ¤

Treize : Mangeaillons et festoyons mon arrivée de bon coeur, mes amis !

Milliard, applaudissant : Oh oui !

Les autres, tétanisés : ...

Quatre, posant ses couverts : ... j'ai pas faim ...

¤ Il s'en va, pâle. ¤

Trowa : Je vais voir ce qui ne va pas.

¤ Il le suit. ¤

Milliard : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Treize : Sûrement des ballonnements ! C'est si gênant !

Milliard : Tu dois avoir raison !

Relena, chuchotant à Wufei : ... ils sont tout le temps comme ça ?...

Wufei : ... oui ...

Relena : ... pitié ...

Wufei : ... vous pouvez le dire, ma chère Relena ...

¤ Dans le hall ... ¤

Quatre, en pleurs : Il sont tellement effrayants ! Je ne pourrais pas les supporter !

Trowa, posant ses mains sur ses épaules : ... ne pleure pas ... ça va bien se passer ...

Quatre : Tu parles ! Ils vont se balader dans la maison comme des follasses et vont chanter des chansons paillardes jusqu'à pas d'heure !

Trowa : ... t'as raison ... mais ne te dérourage pas ... c'est pas la fin du monde ... et puis ils ne vont pas rester longtemps ...

¤ À 23H ... ¤

Treize : Je compte rester toute la semaine !

Quatre, allant dans la cuisine : RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! JE VAIS TOUT DETRUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE !!!

Trowa : ... oh non ... c'est le zéro system ...

¤ Il part dans la cuisine pour le retenir. ¤

Treize : Tiens ! Le "zéro system" ?

Milliard : C'est quand Quatre pète un câble ! À force de retenir sa colère ...

Treize : Mais pourquoi "zéro system" ?

Milliard : Parce que le système de retenue de colère est à zéro !

Relena : ... ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Milliard ... en fait, pendant la guerre, Quatre a testé une machine et ça lui a fait un trouble psycologique ...

Treize : ... ah ... pôv' p'tit gars ...

Wufei : ...

Quatre, de la cuisine : RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Trowa, de la cuisine : Non, Quatre !!! Pas les assiettes !!!

Quatre : NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !!! JE VAIS TE FAIRE DU MAL !!!

CLAAAAAAAAANG !!!

Quatre, de la cuisine : Oh ! Trowa ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Je suis si désolé ! Je ne voulais pas ...

Trowa, de la cuisine : ... ce n'est rien ... juste une égratignure ...

Quatre, sortant de la cuisine avec Trowa, dont le bras saigne légèrement : Mais il faut soigner ça ! Ca va s'infecter !

Trowa : ... Quatre ... t'exagères ...

¤ Après avoir soigner la plaie de Trowa, tous partent se coucher. Dans sa chambre ... ¤

Duo, tel un cadavre à côté d'Heero : _... je veux te revoir ... mon Heero ..._

¤ Le lendemain, après une nuit blanche à regarder Heero, à le serrer contre lui, à pleurer, à réfléchir, ... Duo caresse le visage du robot inerte, comme une poupée sans réaction. ¤

Duo : ... je t'aime ...

¤ Il l'embrasse tendrement, puis pousse l'interrupteur dans la nuque d'Heero. Ses yeux s'ouvrent. ¤

Duo, son visage rayonnant, les larmes aux yeux : ... bonjour ... Hee-chan ...

À suivre ...


	5. La vérité

**LA SUITE.** Bonne lecture !

Duo : ... je t'aime ...

¤ Il l'embrasse tendrement, puis pousse l'interrupteur dans la nuque d'Heero. Ses yeux s'ouvrent. ¤

Duo, son visage rayonnant, les larmes aux yeux : ... bonjour ... Hee-chan ...

Heero : ...

¤ Il se lève et pousse Duo. ¤

Duo, ne comprenant pas : ... Hee-chan ...

¤ Il va vers la sortie et ouvre la porte. Il s'arrête. ¤

Heero : ... je ...

¤ Il s'en va en courant. ¤

Duo : ...

¤ Heero court dans le couloir et part se réfugier dans la cuisine. ¤

Quatre : ... Trowa ...

Trowa : Quoi ?

Quatre : ... Heero ...

Trowa : Quoi Heero ?

¤ Il aperçoit Heero. ¤

Heero : Salut.

Quatre : T'es de retour !?!

Heero : Ouais.

Trowa : Et t'es pas avec Duo ?

Heero : ... il ... il ... **te mêles pas d'ça.**

Quatre : ... je vois ...

Heero : **T'as à bouffer ? J'ai la dalle.**

Quatre : Ou... oui !

¤ Il part chercher dans le frigo et sort un bout de dinde aux pommes de terre conservé. ¤

Quatre : Duo avait gardé ça pour toi. Il m'a dit que tu avais envie.

Heero, s'asseyant à la table : **Passe ça.**

¤ Il pose le plat devant Heero et enlève le film étirable. Il lui donne des couverts. Le robot prend une bouchée. Des larmes coulent sur son visage sans expressions. Quatre et Trowa le regardent manger. ¤

Heero : **Quoi ?**

Trowa : Rien_ ... un robot qui pleure ... l'eau endommage les circuits, normalemant ..._

¤ Plus tard, dans le hall ... ¤

Treize : Je me demande ce que fait Duo ...

Milliard : Moi aussi ...

¤ Heero sort de la cuisine et les croise. ¤

Treize : Mais qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?

Milliard : Oh ! C'est Heero ! Une nouvelle recrue !

Heero, les regardant : ...

Treize, lui tendant la main : Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Treize Kushrenada !

¤ Heero passe sans lui prêter attention. ¤

Treize, ne bougeant pas d'un poil : ... ; ...

Milliard : Oh la la ! Le vent que tu viens de te prendre !

Treize : ... T T ... oh ... plus personne ne s'interesse à moi ... je suis délaissé de tous ... abandonné dans un gouffre sans fin ... oh ...

¤ Il se tourne vers Milliard, les yeux brillants de larmes. ¤

Treize : Fais moi un câlin !

Milliard : Oh ... mon Zinou est tout chagrou ...

¤ Le robot monte les escaliers pour se mettre devant la porte de la chambre de Duo, qui est restée ouverte. ¤

Heero : ... Duo, je ...

Duo : ... Heero ... c'est toi ?...

Heero : ...

¤ Il s'en va. Duo se lève et sort. ¤

Duo : HEERO !!! NE T'EN VA PAS !!! JE VEUX TE PARLER !!!

¤ Heero continue son chemin. ¤

Duo, pleurant : ... je suis désolé ...

¤ Heero se met à courir. ¤

Duo, tombant sur le sol : ... désolé ...

¤ Au rez-de-chaussée ... ¤

Treize : Voici un cadeau pour toi !

Milliard, surexcité : Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Quatre, qui les regarde : ...

¤ Il ouvre. C'est une petite bague. ¤

Treize : Milliard ...

Milliard, se faisant un ciména : Oui !

Treize : Veux-tu ...

Milliard : Oh oui ! Oui, je le veux ! Oh, grand fou !

Treize : ... accepter cette bague ?

Milliard : ... ah ... euh ... oui ! Bien sûr ! #TTTTTTTTTT# ;;;

Quatre : _... Trowa ne m'a jamais fait de cadeau ..._

Trowa, surgissant : Quatre ...

Quatre : Oui ?! _... je ne l'ai pas vu arriver ... _ ;

Trowa : Je vais faire des courses.

Quatre, aux anges : Oui !

Trowa : Tu vas faire quoi ?

Quatre : ... ben ... je pensais prendre une douche ...

Trowa : Oui ...

Quatre : _Si ça se trouve, il va m'acheter un petit quelque chose ! _

¤ Trowa l'embrasse tendrement. ¤

Trowa, avec un sourire et un regard amoureux : Je t'aime.

Quatre, émoustillé : Moi aussi !

Trowa, allant vers la sortie : Allez ! À tout à l'heure !

Quatre : À tout à l'heure, mon Trowa !

¤ Il part dans la salle de bain, de bonne humeur. ¤

Treize : Quatre, c'est un bon p'tit gars !

Milliard : Ouais ! Un bon p'tit gars ! ( pourquoi ????????????? )

¤ Heero descend les escaliers et pars dans le salon. ¤

Heero : _... il ne m'aime pas ... pourquoi j'suis amoureux d'un type pareil?... je ne suis qu'un imbécile ... j'ai honte ..._

Milliard, déboulant dans le salon : Salut, grand freluqué !

Heero : **Salut. Tu m'veux quoi, le blond ?**

Milliard : Dis ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ! Combien déjà ... ah oui ! 3 jours !

Heero : **Ouais et alors ?**

Milliard : Ben oui ! Tu es resté éteint pendant 3 jours !

Heero : ...

Milliard : Tu devais être drôlement fatigué, hein, la belle aux bois dormant ?!

Heero : **C'est pas drôle.**

Milliard : T'as pas le sens de l'humour, de toute façon !

Heero : **Si.**

Milliard : Alors vas-y ! Dis une blague !

Heero : **Avec ton costume de militaire, franchement, tu r'semble à un casse-noisette russe.**

Milliard, sortant de la pièce en boudant : C'est pas drôle ! TTTT.TTTT

Heero : **Nié hé hé ...**

¤ Il se sent pris d'un mal de crâne. ¤

Heero : ... ma tête ...

¤ Descendant les escaliers, Duo a l'air complètement perdu et triste. ¤

Treize : Bah ! Dudule ! C'est pas la grande forme !

Duo : ... ça tu peux l'dire ...

Treize : Allez ! Viens voir tonton Zinou, qu'il te fasse un gros câlin !

Duo, entrant dans la cuisine : ... va t'faire voir ...

Treize : ... il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur ... +

Milliard : ZINOU !!! TU ME FAIS DES INFIDELITES !!! MECHANT !!!

Treize : Je voulais juste le réconforter, Milou ...

Milliard : TU PARLES !!!

Treize : Ha ha ha ...

¤ Plus tard, dans la salle de bain, Quatre se fait tout beau. ¤

Quatre : _C'est mon Trotro qui va être content ! _

¤ Il sort de la pièce, joyeux, et entre dans la cuisine. ¤

Quatre : ... Duo ! Tu vas bien ?!

Duo : ... c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ...

Quatre : ... tu t'es disputé avec Heero ?...

Duo : ... laisse-moi ... s'il te plait ...

Quatre : D'accord. Je comprends ...

¤ Il sort. Trowa entre. ¤

Quatre, tel un petit chien : Trotro !!!

Trowa, content : Tu t'es fait beau pour moi ?

Quatre, sautant à son cou : Oui !

Trowa, avec un grand sourire : Je te trouve vraiment ravissant.

Quatre : Ah oui !?

Trowa : Oui. Même si tu l'es toujours ...

Quatre :

Trowa : Tu m'aides à décharger les affaires ?

Quatre : Avec plaisir !!!

¤ Il vont dans la cuisine. ¤

Trowa : Salut, Duo. Tu n'as pas l'air bien ...

Duo : ... je pense que j'ai surtout l'air de quelqu'un qui veut qu'on le laisse tranquille ...

Trowa : ... hum ...

Duo : _... je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ... il me fuis maintenant ..._

¤ Quatre décharge les affaires avec un grand enthousiasme. À la fin, il regarde ses pieds, déçu. ¤

Trowa : Qu'il y a-t-il, Quatre ?

Quatre : ... rien ..._ y a rien pour moi ..._

Trowa : ???

Duo : ...

Quatre : Tu sais, Duo, Heero pense à toi ...

Duo : ... il me déteste ... et je le comprends ...

Quatre : Il t'aime encore. Il en a pleuré, tout à l'heure ...

Duo : ...

Trowa : ... il a besoin d'être un peu seul, je pense ...

Duo : ...

Trowa : Ca va aller ?

Duo : ... ouais ...

Quatre et Trowa : _Mon oeil ..._

¤ Duo sort de la cuisine pour aller dans le salon. Heero, recroquevillé contre un placard, lève sa tête vers lui. ¤

Heero : ...

Duo : ... tu es là ?...

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : ... tu sais, je ... je suis désolé pour ... t'avoir éteint ... je regrette tellement ...

Heero : ...

¤ Il se lève brusquement. ¤

Heero : **Je ne t'en veux pas. Fais-moi un câlin.**

Duo : ... ce n'est pas à ce Heero-là que je m'adresse ...

Heero : ...

¤ Il sort de la pièce en n'oubliant pas de bousculer Duo. ¤

Duo : ...

¤ Montant à l'étage ... ¤

Heero : _... je n'ose pas le regarder en face ... je suis nul ..._

¤ Plus tard, vers 16H, dans la cuisine ... ¤

Quatre : ... pffff ... je digère encore le repas de midi ...

Trowa : C'est vrai qu'il était copieux ...

Quatre : Oui ...

¤ Ils sortent de la pièce. ¤

Treize, torse-poil, montrant ses biceps à Milliard : Regarde-moi ça !

Milliard : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Treize : J'ai fait de la muscu spécialement pour toi !

Quatre : ...

Milliard : Je peux toucher !?!

Treize : Mais c'est fait pour !

Milliard, tâtant un bras : OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Ce qu'il est dur !!!

Treize : Ha ha ha ... +

Quatre, regardant Trowa : ... tu ...

Trowa : ... oui ?...

Quatre : ... tu n'as jamais jamais fait de muscu pour moi !

Trowa, étonné : Quoi ?

Quatre : Tu n'as jamais fait un petit peu d'exercice ! Moi, j'ai tout le temps droit à tes bourrelets !

Trowa : Des bourrelets ?

¤ Il tâte un peu ses mini-bourrelets. ¤

Trowa : ... mais ... qu'est-ce que t'as contre mes bourrelets ?!

Quatre : Rien du tout ! Mais moi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'un corps d'athlète !

Trowa : ...!!! Eh ben t'as qu'à te mettre avec Treize dans ce cas !

Quatre : Mais ... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... euh ...

¤ Trowa monte dans sa chambre. ¤

Quatre : Trowa !

¤ Il claque la porte. ¤

Trowa, s'asseyant sur son lit : _... alors comme ça, il veut des muscles ..._

¤ Quatre, en bas ... ¤

Quatre : _... oh non ... je crois que je l'ai blessé ..._

¤ Il rentre dans la cuisine. ¤

Treize : Il y a de la tension dans ce jeune couple !

Milliard : T'inquiètes ! Ca va s'arranger ! Je connais Trowa !

Treize : Ah ...

¤ Au repas du soir, Duo et Quatre tournent leur cuillères dans leurs bols de soupe, Trowa fait comme si il n'était pas là, Wufei assomme ses compagnons avec ses histoires complètement ridicules, sauf Relena, Milliard et Treize se bécottent et Heero, lui, n'est pas à la table car il a décrété qu'il n'avait pas faim. ¤

Wufei : J'avais tellement de médailles que...

Duo, Quatre et Trowa, synchros : La ferme.

Wufei : ... eh bien ...

Relena : Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu me la raconteras à la fin du repas !

Quatre : ... Trowa ... je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure ...

Trowa : ... pas grave ...

¤ Il mange. ¤

Duo : ..._ Heero ..._

Quatre : _... Trowa ..._

Trowa : _... tu vas voir, Quatre ..._

Relena : _... je t'aime, mon Wufei !..._

Wufei : _... Relena est très mignonne ..._

Treize : _... je suis fatigué ..._

Milliard : _... c'est quand qu'on passe au dessert ?..._

**Silence de taupe ...**

Duo : ... pas faim ... vais m'coucher ...

Relena : Tu es sûr ?!

Duo : ... ouais ... bonne nuit ...

¤ Il part dans sa chambre et se laisse tomber sur son lit. ¤

Duo : _ ... moi qui pensais m'être fait un ami ... et même plus qu'un ami ... voilà que je gâches tout ..._

¤ Il se morfond sur sa couverture. ¤

Duo : _... je suis qu'un connard ... un imbécile ..._

¤ À 23H, tous vont se coucher. Quatre passe devant la chambre d'ami où Heero loge. ¤

Quatre :_ ... je me demande s'il va bien ... mais il n'a sûrement pas envie que je le dérange ... il faut que cela cesse ..._

¤ Il ouvre la porte. Heero est assis sur le lit, regardant ces pieds avec une tête de zombie. ¤

Quatre : ... Heero ...

Heero : **Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?**

Quatre : ... je voulais dire ... n'en veut pas à Duo ... il déprime, tu sais ...

Heero : **Pourquoi ?**

Quatre : ... écoute-moi ... il était content au début que tu ne sois plus là, mais il s'en ai voulu ...

Heero : ...

Quatre : ... tu sais, tu lui manque ... il n'a cessé de penser à toi ... en fait, il ne voulait pas te voir souffrir ...

Heero : ...

Quatre : ... Duo ... il ... il t'aime ... mais ... il n'ose plus te voir ... maintenant que tu le repousse ...

Heero : ...

Quatre : ... je sais que je ne devrais pas me mêler de vos affaires, à tous les deux ... mais je pense que tu devrais le voir ...

Heero : ...

Quatre : ... bonne nuit ... Heero ...

¤ Il part se coucher. Heero reste immobile sur son lit. ¤

Heero : ...

¤ Il se lève, traverse le couloir et se place devant la chambre de Duo. ¤

Heero : ... Duo, je ...

¤ Pas un bruit. Duo ne veut sûrement pas le voir. ¤

Heero : ...

¤ Il repart dans sa chambre. Plus tard, dans la nuit ... ¤

Duo : _... j'arrive pas à dormir ... c'est chiant ..._

¤ Un bruit de fond retentit. ¤

Duo : _... c'est quoi, ça ?..._

¤ Des cris s'en suivent. ¤

Duo : _... Heero !!!_

¤ Il saute de son lit ( il avait envisagé de dormir habillé ) et se précipite dans le couloir. ¤

Duo : _Il fait encore une crise !!!_

¤ Il déboule dans la chambre d'Heero. ¤

Duo : HEE-CHAN !!!

Heero, se roulant dans tous les sens : ... non ... je ne veux pas ... je ne veux pas ... non ...

Duo, se précipitant sur lui : ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?!

Heero, se débatant : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! JE NE VEUX PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !!!

Duo : Calme-toi !!!

Heero : JE NE VEUX PAS TUER UN ENFANT !!! NON !!! JE NE VEUX PAS !!!

Duo, voulant le retenir : C'est quoi, ce bins !?! Calme-toi !!!

Heero : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

¤ Duo fait tout ce qu'il peut pour le retenir, et sans le vouloir, lui griffe le bras. Une goutte de sang en coule. ¤

Duo : ... du sang ... bordel ... ça veut dire quoi ?...

Heero, se réveillant : ... je ne veux pas ... Duo ...

¤ Heero pleure. ¤

Heero : ... aide-moi ...

¤ Il s'agrippe à la chemise de Duo. ¤

Duo : ... mais ... pourquoi tu ...

Heero : ... je ... devrais être mort ...

Duo : ... quoi !?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !?!

Heero : ... j'étais quelqu'un ... avant de devenir ça ...

Duo, horrifié : ... putain ... il a pas fait ça ...

Heero : ... aide-moi ...

¤ Heero le regarde. Duo lui caresse le visage. Il le serre contre lui. ¤

Duo : ... ne pleure pas ...

Heero : ... Duo ...

Duo : ... l'enfoiré ...

¤ Il lâche Heero et pose ses mains sur ses épaules. ¤

Duo : ... ne bouge pas ... je reviens ...

Heero : ...

¤ Il sort de la chambre, bouillonnant de colère. Dans les couloirs, il croise Quatre. ¤

Quatre : ... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?...

Duo : ... reste avec Heero ...

¤ Il descend les escaliers. ¤

Quatre : Où va-tu ?!

Duo : ... régler des comptes avec un vieux pote ...

¤ Il sort de la maison, puis de la résidence. Il prend la voiture ( il a son permis ... ) et part à toute vitesse. ¤

Duo : ... et dire que ça roule pas plus vite c't'engin ... fais chier !

¤ Dans le laboratoire du professeur J ... ¤

Docteur J, bricolant une machine : ... voilà qui est mieux comme ça ...

¤ Duo déboule dans la pièce. ¤

Docteur J : Tiens ! Duo ! Mais que fais-tu ic...

¤ Il lui donne un coup de poing. ¤

Duo : Alors comme ça t'utilises des êtres humains ?! Hein !?! Tu lui a fait quoi, à Heero !?!

Docteur J : Je l'ai ramené à la vie ...

Duo : Tu parles !!! Tu l'as détruit, ouais !!!

Docteur J : ... Heero, de toute façon, serait mort, à l'heure qu'il est ! Sans moi, il ne serait pas là, et tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré ! Je l'ai trouvé sur la route ! Il venait juste de recevoir une balle en plein coeur ! Je l'ai récupéré et fait de lui le premier cyborg !

Duo : IL N'EST PAS QUESTION DE CA, VIEUX CHNOCK !!!

¤ Il le frappe encore. ¤

Duo : IL EST MALHEUREUX !!! T'Y A PENSE À CA, TOI !?! BIEN SÛR QUE NON !!! TU PREFERES FAIRE TES RECHERCHES À LA CON !!!

Docteur J : Tu ne comprends pas ... tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ...

Duo : J'SUIS PAS UN GAMIN !!! JE SAIS TRES BIEN CE QUE TU BOUTIQUES !!! ET CE ROBOT QUE T'AS INTEGRE EN LUI LE TORTURE TOUS LES JOURS !!!

Docteur J : Les erreurs sont les erreurs ! Ca arrive, quelques fois ! Mais avec le temps, le technologie s'améliore, et un jour, on pourra avoir un prototype parfait, qui saura satisfaire les gens ! Et j'aurais enfin créé le moyen de réssuciter les gens ! J'obtiendrai la gloire et serai le scientifique le plus renommé !

Duo : T'ES QU'UN CONNARD !!!

¤ Il le frappe une fois de plus et le prend par le col. ¤

Duo : TU VAS M'DIRE COMMENT DETRUIRE LE ROBOT ET VITE !!!

Docteur J : ... c'est une micro-puce ... qui est intégrée dans sa carte système ... mais si tu la retire ... il y a 95 de chance ... qu'il meure ...

Duo : ... et les 5 qui restent ...

Docteur J : ... il devient amnésique ...

Duo : ...

¤ Il lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre. ¤

Duo, sortant : ... tu m'dégoûtes ...

¤ Il sort du laboratoire et entre dans la voiture. ¤

Duo, laissant tomber sa tête sur le volant de la voiture : ... putain ... l'enfoiré ...

¤ Il se met à pleurer. ¤

Duo : ... qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?...

¤ Le matin ... ¤

Duo, entrant dans la maison avec des cernes : ...

Quatre : Duo !

¤ Il se précipite vers lui. ¤

Quatre : Ca va ?

Duo : ... Heero ...

Quatre : Il s'est endormi ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Duo : ... Heero ... n'est pas un robot ... c'est un être humain ... sur qui ... le docteur J a fait des expériences ...

Quatre : !!!

¤ Il monte à l'étage. ¤

Quatre : Comment ça, Heero est humain !?! Duo !!!

¤ Il entre dans la chambre d'Heero et se met à côté de son lit. Son coeur s'allourdit dans sa poitrine. Heero ouvre les yeux. ¤

Heero : ... Duo ... tu es revenu ...

Duo, la gorge serrée : ... oui ... c'est moi ...

Heero : ... je t'ai attendu ... j'ai fait semblant de dormir ... pour que Quatre s'en aille ...

Duo : ... je lui ai demandé de te surveiller ... au cas où tu ferais une autre crise ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... je sais ... comment te délivrer du robot ...

Heero : ...

Duo, les larmes montant aux yeux : ... mais ... tu ... tu pourrais en ... en ...

Heero : ... en ?...

Duo, ralivant sa salive : ... en mourir ...

Heero : ... c'est lui ... qui me fait vivre ... alors ...

Duo : ... apparement ...

¤ Un silence retentit. ¤

Heero : ... Duo ... tu sais ... si j'en meurs ... ce n'est pas grave ...

Duo : ... quoi ?...

Heero : ... je préfère en mourir ... plutôt que de souffrir toute ma vie ...

Duo : ... mais ...

Heero : ... je suis heureux dans cette maison ... ici, on m'a bien accueilli ... même toi ... même si tu me repoussais tout le temps, je me sentais bien avec toi ... je me suis fait des amis, ici ... et surtout, je tombé amoureux ... pour la première fois de ma vie ...

Duo, les larmes coulant : ...

Heero : ... mais ... je préfère mourir ... ce sera mieux que de souffrir ... et de vous voir tous souffrir pour moi ... surtout toi ...

Duo : ... Heero ... je ne veux pas que tu meurs ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... je t'aime ... alors je ne veux pas que tu meurs ...

Heero : ...

¤ Il pleure lui aussi. ¤

Heero : ... moi aussi ... je t'aime ... je ne veux pas que t'inquiètes pour moi ...

Duo : ... mais ça m'inquiète ...

Heero : ... ne réfléchis pas ... fais-le pour moi ...

Duo : ... non ... je ne pourrais pas ... je ne pourrais pas ...

Heero : ... si ... fais-moi confiance ...

¤ Il prend la main de Duo. ¤

Heero : ... et puis tu l'as dis toi-même ... je pourrais en mourir ... ça veut dire que je peux survivre aussi ...

Duo : ... je ne veux pas prendre de risque ...

Heero : ... je comprends ... mais il faut que tu le fasses ...

Duo : ... non ...

Heero : ... s'il te plait ...

Duo : ...

¤ Il le regarde un instant, puis soupire ¤

Duo : ... je vais amener ta carte système au doc' ... il enlèvera la puce responsable de ta personnalité artificielle ...

Heero : ... merci ...

Duo : ... ne me remercie pas ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... tu es courageux ...

Duo : ... pourquoi ?...

Heero : ... je n'aurais jamais pu céder, à ta place ...

Duo : ... tu crois que je vais faire ça avec plaisir ?...

Heero : ... je te comprends ...

¤ Duo s'installe à côté de lui. ¤

Heero : ... m...

Duo : ... ne parles pas plus ...

Heero : ...

¤ Heero l'embrasse. ¤

Heero : ... je ne t'oublierai pas ...

Duo : ... moi non plus ...

¤ Duo place sa main sur l'interrupteur, mais une main le retient. ¤

Heero : **Ne me touches pas.**

Duo : Arrête, toi ! Lâche-moi !

Heero : **Va-t-en. J'veux pas t'voir.**

¤ Heero veut le pousser, mais Duo le retient. ¤

Duo : ... t'es malade ou quoi !?!

Heero : **Tu veux me tuer. Je ne te laisserais pas faire.**

Duo : ... saleté de machine ... j'vais te ...

¤ Heero lui donne un coup de poing en pleine tête. Le nez du natté saigne. Celui-ci plaque sa main contre le visage de son agresseur et le plaque au sol. Il se prend un coup de genou dans le ventre. Une main viens se placer sur son coup, et l'étrangle. ¤

Duo : ... argh ... aaah ...

Heero : **Crève.**

Duo : ... aaaaaaaaaaah ... aaaaaaaarrrrrrgh ... Hee ... Heero ... urgh ...

Heero : **Nié hé hé ...**

¤ Il deviens écarlate. Il n'arrive plus à reprendre son souffle. Sa vue se trouble. Soudain, des voix résonnent dans sa tête et des formes s'agittent. ¤

Voix de Quatre dans la tête de Duo : HIR !!!... LACH HI LE !!!...

Voix de Trowa dans la tête de Duo : PUTA ... SAL ...

Duo : _... Quatre ... Trowa ... vous ..._

¤ Heero s'éloigne de sa vue. Il arrive enfin à prendre une bouffée d'air. ¤

Duo : ... haa ... haa ... haa ...

Relena, se précipitant vers lui : DUO !!! TU VAS BIEN !?!

¤ Son visage reprend sa couleur habituelle. Trowa et Quatre retiennent Heero qui se débat. ¤

Heero : **Lâchez-moi ! Cassez-vous !**

Trowa : LA FERME !!!

Quatre : ESPECE DE BARJ' !!!

Duo : ... éteignez-le ...

Trowa : ... oui ...

Heero : **NON !!! ARRÊTEZ !!!**

¤ Trowa pose son doigt sur l'interrupteur. ¤

Heero : **J'VAIS TOUS VOUS BUTEEEEEEEEEEER !!!**

¤ Il l'éteint. Le robot tombe inconscient, soutenu par Quatre et son ami. ¤

Relena : CA VA !?!

Duo : ... ça aurait pu être pire ...

Relena, regardant le nez de Duo : ... mais ... mais tu saignes !

Duo : ... pas grave ... un peu de repos et ch'rais en forme ...

¤ Milliard et Treize se mettent devant la porte. ¤

Milliard : Tiens ! Il y a du raffut, ici !

Tous ceux qui sont dans la chambre ( sauf Heero, bien sûr ) : Allez-vous faire voir, vous deux !

Treize : Oh ! Duo !

¤ Il se précipite sur lui. ¤

Treize : Oh ! Tu as l'air si fatigué ! Que t'es-t-il arrivé, mon coeur ?

Duo : ... OO ;;; ...

Treize, le serrant contre lui : Tu as sûrement besoin d'un grooooooooooooos câlin !

Milliard : ZINOU !!!

Treize : Milou ! Il a besoin d'un câlin !

¤ Il tend le léger Duo vers Milliard. ¤

Treize : Fais-lui un câlin !

Duo, sur les nerfs : ... lâche-moi ... tout de suite ...

Treize : Mais c'est que Dudule est en colère !

Duo : RHAAA !!!

¤ Treize lâche Duo. ¤

Duo : J'suis pas un gamin, moi !

Tous les autres : ... t'as l'air en forme, tout à coup ... -- ;;;

Duo : Il faut emmener Heero chez le doc' ... on n'a pas le temps de discuter ...

Treize : ... même pas le temps d'un câlin ?...

Duo, dans une colère noire : ... tu sais ou tu peux te les mettre, tes câlins ?...

Treize : ... T.T ...

Duo : ... allez ... faut pas traîner ...

¤ Plus tard, au laboratoire ... ¤

Docteur J : ...

¤ Avec une pince, il retire la carte système du cerveau d'Heero. ¤

Docteur J : Voilà ! Il ne manque plus qu'à enlever la puce !

Duo : Fais-le, au lieu parler.

Quatre et Trowa : Hum.

Docteur J : C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Pas la peine de s'énerver !

¤ Il prend des pinces plus fines et retire la puce, sous les yeux ébahis de Quatre, Trowa, Relena, Treize, Milliard, Wufei et Duo. Avec de l'étaim, il relie les circuits. ¤

Docteur J : Maintenant, essayons !

¤ Il rebranche la carte dans le cerveau d'Heero et ferme le capot de son crâne. ¤

Docteur J : À toi l'honneur, Duo ! Allume-le !

Duo : ...

¤ Il s'approche, pose sa main contre sa nuque. Il hésite et regarde ses amis. ¤

Quatre : Fais-le.

Trowa : Vas-y, Duo.

Relena : Ca va aller ...

Wufei : Tu l'aimes, non ?

Treize et Milliard, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme deux follasses : Pour l'amour de notre grand freluqué ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

¤ Il presse l'interrupteur. ¤

Duo : _... allez, Duo ... tout ira bien ..._

À suivre ...


	6. Heero

**LA SUITE.**

¤ Il l'allume. Heero ne bouges pas. ¤

Duo : ... Hee-chan ?...

¤ Il ne bouge toujours pas. ¤

Duo, le secouant légèrement : ... Hee-chan ... c'est, moi ... c'est Duo ... tu m'entends ?... Hee-chan ...

¤ Il ne réagit pas. Il est comme mort. ¤

Duo : ... non ... c'est pas possible ... tu ne peux pas être mort, hein ?...

¤ Il tapote un peu son visage. ¤

Duo, la voix tremblante : ... dis ... tu m'écoutes ?... ohé ?...

¤ Il pleure ( finallement ... ils pleurent tout le temps, dans cette fic ! ) sur Heero, agrippant à ses vêtements. ¤

Quatre : ... Duo ...

¤ Quatre, par empathie, tombe à genoux et se met tout à coup à hurler de pleurs, comme Duo. Trowa les regarde, la gorge prise, Relena sent ses larmes monter. Même Treize et Milliard ont des larmes qui coulent sur leurs jouent ( ils sont pour une fois sérieux ... ). Docteur J les observe. ¤

Docteur J, après un long silence : ... il y a un moyen de le sauver ...

¤ Tous tournent la tête vers lui. ¤

Docteur J : ... si on lui place des électrodes dans le cerveau ... il pourra survivre ... c'est vrai ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!

Duo, se relevant : ...

Docteur J : Je vais devoir procéder à une opération ! Sortez tous de la salle !

¤ Ils obéissent un par un, sauf Duo, qui reste. ¤

Duo : ...

Relena : Duo ? Tu viens ?

Duo : ... je vais rester ...

Relena : ...

Docteur J : Laisse-le ! Il fera comme il veut !

Relena : ... oui ...

¤ Elle sort. ¤

Docteur J : C'est parti ! Héhéhé !

¤ Il l'éteint, ouvre le capot et commence l'opération. Il place les électrodes délicatement. Duo, à côté, est inquiet. Il regarde, des gouttes de sueur coulant sur sun visage. Le Docteur J referme le capot et le soude au crâne avec de l'étaim. ¤

Duo : ... il ...

Docteur J : Je vais l'allumer !

¤ Il pousse l'interrupteur. Après un long moment, Heero ouvre les yeux. Il regarde de tous les côtés. Il le reconnaît le labo. Puis son regard se pose sur son petit ami. ¤

Heero, avec un sourire tendre et angélique : ... Duo ...

Duo, ne réalisant pas : ...

¤ Il le serre contre lui. ¤

Duo, ses larmes coulant une fois de plus : ... j'ai cru que t'étais mort ... j'ai vraiment cru que c'était fini ...

Heero, resserrant l'étreinte : ... je suis là ... tout va bien ...

Docteur J : ... excusez-moi de vous déranger mais ... j'ai encore quelque chose à faire ...

Heero : ... ça attendra ...

Duo : ...

¤ Un petit peu plus tard, ils se relâchent. Docteur J prend un bout d'étaim et le place sur l'interrupteur. ¤

Docteur J : Serre les dents !

¤ Il chauffe le bout d'étaim qui coule dessus. Heero souffre un peu, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. L'étaim refroidit vite. ¤

Docteur J : Plus personne ne pourra l'éteindre maintenant !

¤ Heero se lève de la plaque d'opération. ¤

Heero : ... allez, Duo ... on rentre à la maison ...

Duo, heureux : ... oui ...

¤ Ils sortent du labo, main dans la main. Le lendemain, dans le manoir ... ¤

Duo, dans la cuisine avec Heero et Quatre : Le bacon est-il cuit ?

Heero : Presque !

Quatre : Les oeufs sont bientôt prêts aussi !

Duo : C'est super !

¤ Il installent tout sur la table du salon. ¤

Quatre : C'est prêt !

Duo : ON BOUFFE !!!

Heero : Au fait, pourquoi Trowa n'est pas là ?

Quatre : ... je ne sais pas ... il a l'air très occupé, en se moment ... ça m'inquiète ...

¤ Tous viennent à table, et mangent de bon coeur. Treize et Milliard font toujours les follasses à table, Wufei continue avec ses histoires, mais Trowa, lui, est légèrement distant et remonte vite dans sa chambre. Après le petit déjeuner, dans la chambre de Duo ... ¤

Duo : Heero !

Heero : Quoi ?

Duo : C'est pas pour te donner le cafard, mais avant-hier, tu as déliré, et je me demandais ... c'est quoi, cette histoire d'enfant que tu ne voulais pas tuer ?

Heero : ... ah ... c'est une longue histoire ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... en fait, j'ai été abandonné à la naissance et l'armée m'a récupéré ... ils ont fait de moi un élite de guerre ... et l'on me donnait des missions à accomplir ...

Duo : ... ça n'a pas dû être facile ...

Heero : ... en fait, j'exécutais les ordres sans réfléchir ... mais un jour ... on m'a donné comme mission de tuer un gamin ...

Duo : ... !

Heero : ... je ne pouvais pas faire ça ... alors j'ai refusé et j'ai quitté l'armée ... mais je savais trop de choses sur eux ... alors ils m'ont suivi et ont tenté de me tuer ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... si le doc' J ne m'avait pas trouvé, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ...

Duo : .. je suis désolé ...

Heero : ... ce n'est pas grave ... c'est normal que tu te sois posé cette question ...

Duo : ... hum ...

¤ Un bruit de gargouilli retentit. ¤

Duo : ... aaaaaaaaaaah ... j'ai encore la dalle ...

Heero, avec un sourire : ... c'est souvent que tu as faim ...

Duo : ... ouais ...

¤ Le soir, dans le hall ... ¤

Quatre : _... que fais Trowa ?... je me le demande ... est-ce qu'il me boude ?... ah non ! Je ne veux pas !_

¤ Une main se pose sur son épaule. Il se retourne. ¤

Quatre : ... Trowa !

Trowa, habillé de cuir noir, sérieux : ...

Quatre : ... tu ...

¤ Trowa montre un petit sourire. Il sort de la maison. ¤

Quatre : ... eh ! Attend ! Où vas-tu ?!

¤ Il le suit. Wufei et Relena discutent sur la terrasse. Trowa enfourche une moto. ¤

Trowa : Monte ... sur ma grosse moto !

Quatre : ... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

¤ Il saute sur la moto. Trowa la démarre. ¤

Wufei : Eh ! Mais c'est ma moto !

¤ Ils partent. ¤

Wufei : Revenez !

¤ Quatre se colle à Trowa en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. ¤

Quatre : ... oh ?

¤ Il commence à tâter le ventre et le torse de son ami. ¤

Quatre, écarlate : ... oooh ... oooooooooh ... kyaaaaaaaah !...

Trowa, satisfait : ...

¤ La moto disparraît sous le soleil couchant. ¤

Quatre, au loin : C'EST COMME DANS MES RÊVES LES PLUS FOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!

¤ Et voici une histoire qui se finit bien !... mais ! Et Relena ? ¤

Relena, dans le hall avec Wufei : Je voulais vous dire ... euh ...

Wufei, à quelques centimètres d'elle : Oui ?

Relena : ... je ... ben ... je ... euh ...

Wufei, tel un benet : ...

Relena, les yeux brillants : ... je vous aime !

Wufei : Moi aussi, Relena !

Relena : Oh ! Wufei !

¤ Elle se jette à son cou et l'embrasse, quand Catherine, Sally Po, Hilde, Lady Une et Dorothy déboulent dans la maison. ¤

Catherine, Sally, Hilde, Lady Une et Dorothy, en regardant Relena : C'est qui cette greluche !?!

¤ Elles se regardent. ¤

Catherine, Sally, Hilde, Lady Une et Dorothy, en se montrant du doigt les unes les autres : Et c'est qui elles !?!

Wufei, blanc : ...

Relena : ... Wufei ... qui sont ces filles ?...

Wufei : Elles ? Ce sont ... mes soeurs !

Relena : ... mais vous êtes fils unique ...

Wufei : ... euh ... ben ... en fait ce sont ... mes ex ?...

Catherine, Sally, Hilde, Lady Une et Dorothy : TON EX !?! COMMENT CA, TON EX !?!

Catherine : ... et moi qui pensais que tu ...

Hilde : ... tu n'es qu'un sale type !...

Sally, trop en colère pour dire un mot : ...

Lady Une : Connard !

Wufei : ...

Dorothy : Et moi, alors ?

Wufei : Non ! Toi, c'est pas pareil !

Dorothy : Oh le goujat !

¤ Quatre et Trowa, collés l'un à l'autre, rentrent et, comme des bienheureux, donnent un papier à Wufei. ¤

Trowa : Tiens ! Il faut que tu signes ça !

¤ C'est un contrat amiable. ¤

Trowa : Au fait, on ne sais pas à quelle assurance t'es ! Il va falloir remplir !

¤ Il regarde Quatre. ¤

Trowa : Tu viens ?

Quatre : Oh oui !

¤ Ils montent à l'étage. Wufei prend une jolie couleur rouge, puis bleue, jaune, violette, orange, gris, ... ¤

Heero, passant dans le coin avec Duo : ... c'est quand qu'il passe au vert ?...

Heero et Duo : PTDR !!!

Wufei : ...

¤ Dans leur coin, les filles le regardent froidement. ¤

Dorothy : Je vais le torturer à la p'tite cuillère !

Hilde : J'opte pour la fouchette !

Catherine : Moi, j'aime bien les couteaux ...

Lady Une : J'ai un flingue ! Et toi, Sally ?

Sally : Moi ... j'ai un p'tit faible pour la tronçonneuse ...

¤ Elle allume une tronçonneuse. ¤

Wufei : ...

¤ Il regarde Relena. ¤

Wufei : ... j'ai à faire !

¤ Il fuit dans les escaliers. ¤

Sally : À L'ATTAQUE !!!

Les autres filles : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!

¤ Elles le poursuivent. Relena les regarde partir. ¤

Duo : ... pauvre Wufei ...

Heero : ... je pense qu'il l'a mérité ...

¤ On entend des cris par-ci par-là ... ¤

Relena : ... Wufei ...

¤ Wufei redescend les escaliers avec des bleus, la chemise lacérée, et quelques dents en moins. Il se met à genoux devant Relena. ¤

Wufei : Relena, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Relena, enthousiaste : Oh oui !

Les filles, arrivant : ON VA LE TRUCIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!

Wufei : Excusez-moi !

¤ Il fuit dans le jardin. ¤

Relena : lol

**FIN !**

**Coucou ! C'est Tohru-Excel !**

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic ! J'y ai mis tout mon coeur et je me suis éclatée comme une petite folle ! Alors je veux des reviews ! Plein de reviews à en craquer !

Sinon, pour ce qui est de cette fic, c'est la dernière que j'ai faite ! Parce qu'en fait, j'en ai commencé près de 20 ... mais comme j'ai peur de ne pas les terminer, je ne les met sur internet que quand les ai terminé ... alors je vous fais attendre volontairement ! XD

Dans ma vie, j'aimerais être scénariste, alors vous êtes mon premier public, vous, lecteurs de fics ! Alors ...

**ARIGATÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Allez ! À plus dans une autre fic, lecteurs adorés !


End file.
